When Shakespeare Get's Out of Hand
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: What happens when the 4DukeHouses sets up a play? Elliot is forced as the lead with cheesy lines, the legendary hero AND villain appear out of nowhere, Sharon's domineering as always and Leo... why are you wearing a dress? Hilarity Ensues.
1. Prologue

**OK Now if anyone is wondering why I havent updated any of my other fics yet and I'm already publishing this new _going to be multi-chapter_ one, the answer is WRITER'S BLOCK! I need to get over it TT~TT**

**And Pandora Hearts grabbed my attention away from KHR too -_-''**

**Now because of the angstyness and tragicness of the last few chapters of the manga. (which I still cant help crying over... ELLIOT! TTATT) I decided that I should make something NOT angst to at least cheer up (I spent the whole week angsting before I decided to write this fic)**

**Now this is my attempt at Humor, possibly going to evolve to crack once the play actually starts. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS CAUSE IF I DID ELLIOT WOULD NOT BE DEAD! TTATT WHY MOCHIJUN? WHY?**

**WARNING: THIS IS GOING TO BE BL (Boy's Love, actually just Shonen-Ai so no Yaoi)**

**Right, so I know the idea of Romeo and Juliet is so overused (but hey, it's a classic and it's cool) and that it would fit Elliot + Oz/Ada better as an actual couple... I love Elliot Leo more XDD**

**Right, so enough of me and my mindless rant, let us begin :D **

**I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY XD**

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, Elliot tried his best to fight off his nerves which are seriously making themselves known. Stuck in unbelievably warm velvet with pants that seemed too tight to actually be normal, he tries to ignore all the attention he was getting, and the fact that he was wearing exactly what he was wearing.<p>

He was supposed to be the master, and yet his own 'servant' is able to wrap him around a delicate finger whether that guy is aware of it or not.

No matter how (he will never admit this himself) stubborn or prideful he gets, it seems that just one word from his supposed 'servant' finds him complying to whatever it is he says. It doesn't matter that it can be pretty embarrassing or even unbecoming of him as a noble.

Well, proven that he doesn't really mind this most of the time… something which is strange because he 'never' seems to mind anything if it's from or about Leo. That guy just has that kind of power

Which brings him to his current predicament

_**Flashback to 4 days ago:**_

_It was overall a peaceful day, the shining was sun, the air was clean, the birds were singing, and Elliot was currently reading the next exciting volume of "The Holy Knight". Oh yes it was indeed a very beau-tiful day… that was until a pamphlet was placed right in front of his eyes, completely blocking his view of fine ink narrating how Edwyn was able to lead his kingdom to glory._

"_What… is this?" Elliot asked through gritted teeth. Annoyance was evident on his tone and expression. Thankfully, the hindrance was removed and he was finally able to return to reading._

"_The 4 duke houses decided to hold a public play for the kids at the orphanage. The Vessalius household suggested it" Leo began._

"_A Play huh? Good for them" Elliot replied without paying much attention, eyes still glued to the print that was on the book. _

"_They're going to be acting out Romeo and Juliet" Leo continued_

"_I see, a Shakespeare original. Nice choice" The brunette commented, still completely engrossed in the book. And so he wasn't able to see the mischievous smile currently decorating his servant's face._

"_I thought it would be fun so I decided to sign us up"_

_Elliot was about to make another random comment when his servant's words actually registered in his mind and he nearly dropped the precious book he was reading._

"_Wait. Leo… Did you just… say… 'us'?" the Nightray heir slowly lifted his head, eyes as wide as saucers and face gradually becoming paler._

_Leo smirked. "Yep, Us, as in you and I are going to be joining the play Elliot" the black haired teen answered all too cheerily._

_Elliot stood up to protest. "Why me? I never had a say in this and I do NOT want to join in any play, especially if it's hosted by that Vessalius!"_

"_Sorry Elliot. I'm afraid there's no turning back. Here's your script by the way" the petite teenager handed him a stack of papers before turning to leave. _

"_LEO!"_

"_Come on Elliot, it'll be fun. It is also a duty of a noble to complete the tasks given to him. Besides, this is also for the House of Fianna. I don't want to disappoint my little brothers and sisters. I even promised them that I'd get you to join. So Please?" Leo explained, an undeniably adorable pout on his lips._

_Elliot stood at the spot for a couple of seconds, obviously dumbfounded and unable to form a coherent response to that argument. It was only when the click of the door signaling the exit of his trusted servant, along with the call of 'Let's work hard Elliot' did he manage to speak… or cry. "YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME FIRST! DAMMIT LEO!"_

**Present Time**

With an audible sigh, he tried to loosen the very stiff collar of his shirt while silently reciting his lines in his head once again.

'_That Leo, at least he had the decency to help me memorize. Seriously… why of all plays must it be Romeo and Juliet? And why of all characters MUST I BE THE LEAD? Come to think of it, I have no idea what character Leo is playing, he never comes to the rehearsals... He must only be a minor character. Tch, enjoying himself while I suffer'_

"Okay everyone, the curtain will be up in a few minutes, get ready and don't mess anything up" the voice of Sharon Rainsworth resounded through the air and everyone knew it best to do as she says, especially now since there seemed to be quite a heavy atmosphere around the girl, and so the stage was set and the characters that weren't needed in the scene migrated backstage.

"This is so exiting isn't it Elliot? Having to do a play and for the children at the orphanage too. Did you know that Alice and Break are in this play too? Speaking of which I still can't believe you are Romeo. I wanted to be Romeo!" And here Oz Vessalius with his continuous rant entered his line of sight.

"I never wanted to get the lead nor did I want to even BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE SO DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT IT!" Elliot snapped. Oz was unfazed.

"Well, I know, after all the parts were decided through draw lots anyways so it's really not my place to whine. I still wish I was Romeo though, it would have been the perfect part for me" the blond ranted once again.

Elliot halted "Did you say… "draw lots"?"

Oz looked back at him, expression curious. "Yeah. The parts were decided through draw lots" and then he realized just why the brunette looked like he was about to explode. "Oh I see, Leo didn't tell you about it did he? No wonder. Ne Elliot, do you know who's playing Juliet in this play?" he asked.

Elliot knew by the mischievous glint in emerald green eyes that there was something he doesn't know of. And by the look on the brat's face, he knew it would be pointless to ask.

Now he was nervous… more nervous than before. But the fact that he didn't know who Juliet was when she was supposed to be the one who he'd be interacting with the most in this play is just very unsettling.

'_Now tell me AGAIN why I didn't ask who would be playing the parts? Oh right, I was busy complaining about my own part. Damn what if its Ada Vessalius? That will not be very good, what more if it's the Rainsworth? OR IF IT'S THAT ALICE GIRL?'_

Dread filled his stomach then, he knew just how scary Sharon Rainsworth was just by her Aura, and Alice was someone he'd rather not associate with, as for Ada…

"Good afternoon Elliot. Are you ready for the play?"

"LEO! I've been looking for you! Where have you been all..." Elliot hurriedly turned to his servant only to find himself once again completely stunned. "… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

Leo looked as calm and casual as ever… despite the fact that he was currently in a BABY PINK long sleeved GOWN with the hem reaching only a little past his knees, PINK lace shoes, and a silver circlet in his oddly NEAT black hair... although his eyes were still obscured by his untouched bangs. "Hmm? Oh this? Haven't I told you about my part in the play? Hmm… Ah! I guess I haven't…"

Elliot stared. He just stood there gaping at his currently **very feminine looking **servant, eye twitching ever so slightly and trying to keep the thoughts of how _his servant looked incredibly adorable in that dress _out.

"Elliot? Elliot. ELLIOT!"

Snapping from his very impolite behavior, he immediately averted his eyes and cleared his throat. "So… would you mind telling me just WHY you're wearing a DRESS of all things?"

"Right Actually I—"

"Apparently, there were more guys than girls. Leo-kun was supposed to be the one to play Romeo, but he volunteered to play a female role instead" Xerxes Break suddenly piped in out of nowhere… Elliot glanced up by instinct, and sure enough, there was a square shaped hole on the roof just above the white haired man…

"Eh? Wait, he was supposed to play Romeo? Why did you suddenly volunteer to be the girl? Have you no shame as a man?" Elliot turned to his servant, eyes hard though questioning.

"Well… the remaining role was supposed to be for you because you weren't here, which meant that you'd be playing a lady no matter what the outcome. Leo-kun just saved you from that fate. Aren't you lucky to have such a loyal servant Elliot-kun?" Break intercepted again, now licking a particularly large lollipop.

Elliot was touched. "Leo… is that true?" he once again turned to his servant, eyes sparkling with comical tears that makes people think up of some sparkly background that makes him look like he came from a shoujo manga.

Leo titled his head with a finger to his chin, a very feminine gesture that made Elliot blush (to which he would never admit no matter what) due to the overall cuteness his servant has.

"Well, I guess that's one of it. The other was just because the kids really wanted me to play this part. Actually, even before the character selection, they were pestering me about playing Juliet. It was a coincidence that the character meant for you was Juliet, so I decided to just switch with you" the black haired teen explained.

Elliot sighed, for some strange reason; he was not at all surprised by his servant's answer, that doesn't change the fact that he was somehow dejected by this as well. Wait a minute…

"YOU'RE PLAYING JULIET?" and once again the Nightray heir cried out.

"Yup" Leo answered, a small smile on his face. "Let's work hard ne Elliot?" and without permission he shook the taller teen's hand before a couple of kids came and dragged him away, talking about how they still need to do his hair.

Elliot stared at his retreating form and tried to fight off the blush he was sure was evident on his face.

"Oya oya, isn't this interesting? Elliot-kun's face is all red, I wonder why fufufu~" Ah right… Break was still there…

"SHUT UP! AND WIPE THAT CREEPY SMILE OFF YOU'RE FACE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so how was it? <strong>

**The actual start of the play would be in the next chapter so this is just the prologue. **

**Also please remember, A REVIEW IS A FANFICTION AUTHOR'S INSPIRATION and Constructive Critisism can make can help improve the authors works. So please do tell me what you think of it XD**


	2. Act I Scene I

**REVIEW REPLIES:  
>Selita:<strong> Thanks for the review and I guess we are XD If you ever write one I'd like to read it :D  
><strong>Kyuun:<strong> Thank you  
><strong>Fuumin:<strong> Yes he is XDD Thank you for the review (although this chap would probably lose the lightness since its just plain crack this time around) I feel your pain girl, I feel your pain *pats* TT~TT. BUT DO NOT JUMP OFF THAT ROOF! P.S. I really do want to draw him in that dress ;D  
><strong>NorwegianSpiritNinja<strong>: Thank You :D I will XD  
><strong>Moyoko Tomoyo:<strong> Glad you liked it and LONG LIVE ELLYLEO! XD Thank You X3 And although it took a couple of days, here it is :D

**I have no comment for this chapter except... It sort of... wrote itself O_O I swear I got too carried away writing this chap that it turned out so crack-ish I just dont know anymore O_O **

**Elliot and Leo doesnt show up much in this chapter but thats because of the actual script. I'll be doing the chapters in order of the script of Romeo and Juliet. This is Act I Scene I as you may recognize :D (It would take pretty long, But I'll do my best XDD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS CAUSE IF I DID... Elly... wont... be dead TT~TT**

**WARNING: Sorry for the format this time, it will be pretty confusing :( And this chapter is filled with so much crack it probably wont make any sense. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy XD **

* * *

><p>"A long time ago, within a land called Verona, were two households in the midst of a feud. The Capulet and the Montague, as they are called, have hated one another for generations, and that loathing has yet to cease. This is a tale of two Star Crossed Lovers whose tragic deaths brought an end to this age old feud" The high pitched voice of Sharon Rainsworth resounded through the public Opera House as the red curtain was raised.<p>

The play has now begun.

On the stage, carrying swords and shields, were two men; one was Xerxes Break currently perched atop one of the cardboard walls (with unbelievably perfect balance) and the other, Vincent Nightray, standing close by.

"On my word, Sir Gregory, we cannot let them humiliate us. We will not take their garbage" Break began, reciting his lines. His face held irritation and so did his voice. How fitting.

"No, cause then we'd be garbage collectors. We'll the occupation would probably fit you though" Vincent answered calmly, fully aware of the formers discomfort and enjoying every bit of it.

Break felt a nerve pop on his head, however he smiled, albeit forced. "We would, although I think that **sewer rats** fits that 'occupation' better. And if _they_ get on my nerves then I have right to draw my sword" Break replied.

"Ah, but shouldn't you at least try to get out of trouble? For an aged man as you, it is quite surprising how much mischief you can conjure" Vincent replied, only calm in his features.

Another nerve popped. "Surprising is it? I am indeed quite the fighter, especially when I'm angry"

A smile appeared on Vincent's face, a non-too innocent one that is. "Do you? I was quite sure that you are able to hold your temper quite well" Vincent's smile only seemed to grow brighter.

"Oh, do not worry, only **sewer rats **can make me snap, and of course the dogs from the house of Montague as well"

"I see, but when you snap, you mostly run away do you not? A coward you are" Vincent went on.

Break could feel his veins pulsing and his hand clenching. "If it's a dog or a rat, I might get angry enough to kill them on sight"

"Ah, but isn't that something only weaklings would say? You are the type to run away as soon as you see them" the tone of the blonde's voice was mocking. He's having fun isn't he?

"Oh no, I never run away from a challenge and you know that" Break insisted. His smile was now evidently forced, and his hands gripped the edge of the cardboard wall.

"But you might hurt yourself with such rash behavior Sir Hatter. You are getting quite old"

Break felt another vein pop. "Yes, that is true, however do not worry; I still have quite a lot of strength within me" he replied.

Vincent's smile only grew brighter. "As expected of Sir Sampson, you are quite brave"

Here entered a couple more people, the first was Oscar Vessalius who looked like he was enjoying being on stage, while the other was Mr. Reim Runnettes currently cleaning his glasses while fretting silently over the fact that the other two were _not following the script at all._

"Ah look, it is Lord Abraham and Balthazar. Would you be running away now?" Vincent offered.

Break only smiled. "No, I will not do such a cowardly thing as running away; but you on the other hand are free to do so if you'd like"

Vincent smiled back. "You worry me you know that? I do not run away, but we can't exactly let them pass by just like that, so shouldn't this be the time for you to bite your thumb?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I am much too old to be biting my thumb. But please do not mind me for you have all the freedom to _suck_ your thumb as much as you like. Please, do go ahead"

Now it may not be so clear from afar especially with the clear bright smiles decorating both faces, but I'm quite sure that if you look hard enough, you would be able to see a spark of electricity between the two as murderous aura filled the air. Poor Reim Runnettes and his glasses, being hit by this aura full force.

Silence…

Then a laugh escaped Vincent's lips. And it was a very frightening laugh indeed.

"As expected. You have quite the sense of humor Sir Sampson" Vincent said, and then for the first time since the start of the play, his eyes opened, sending a very hard glare to the hatter's direction.

Break only sent it back. "Ahaha. I'll take that as a complement" he said. And then he saw Vincent hit him in the back in what was supposed to 'look' like a friendly gesture, but it had enough force in it to send him face first to the ground.

… More Silence…

Xerxes Break slowly stood up, drawing his sword. "Do you quarrel dear sir?" he said in that completely calm voice that gives people the shivers, like the calm before the storm.

Reim gulped. That line WAS part of the script, but it wasn't supposed to be from Break, and it was obvious that that line was directed at Vincent in this case.

"Quarrel sir? No sir" Vincent replied in the same tone of voice that just sends everyone quivering in their seats.

"Ah, but your movement proves otherwise" Break said, noting the sword prepared in front of Vincent.

"Then I suppose I do"

Red eyes meet as the swords clash.

Reim watched the exchange of blows, terrified out of his life not only because _this wasn't how it should be played _but also because those two were_ seriously_ trying to KILL each other. He could feel his glasses slide down his nose and lightheadedness strike. Oscar Vessalius seemed to be enjoying the exchange as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs, bringing Reim down to the one by his side. "Well, isn't this interesting? Should we join in?"

Thus, poor little Reim went to heaven.

**Backstage**

"What are those two **doing?**" Elliot Nightray asked, he could feel his eye twitch as he watched the misplaced fighting on the stage.

Sharon Rainsworth calmly took a sip of the earl grey tea she was drinking before replying. "It might not have been such a good idea to put those two together after all" she contemplated.

"No kidding"

**Onstage**

Oz Vessalius watched the little mishap with a sweatdrop and decided it best to get on the stage. And so enters Benvolio, sword drawn.

"Now now, calm down both of you. You shouldn't be fighting each other you know" he said, trying to break up the fight.

He was completely ignored.

"I said break it up you idiots" Oz snapped. This seemed to have caught Break and Vincent's attention, but only for a moment as they went right back into trying to kill each other.

That was the time Gilbert got on stage. And the audience cheered.

Feeling small, Gilbert tried his best to recite his lines… keyword, 'Tried' "W-what, a-rt -thou drawn am-m-ong these ha-heartless hinds? T-t-turn th-ee, B-b-benvolio, l-lo-ok up-pon th-thy… thy…" he trailed off, unable to say that word… especially to his masted

Oz noticed this and smirked. '_Ah Gil is as useless as always, maybe I can have some fun' "_Tybalt! Are you here to have my head? But I have done no wrong and have only attempted to stop this quarrel. Please put down thy sword and help me part these men" he said in an overdramatic tone of voice.

"W-hat… talk of p-peace when y-your sword is d-drawn? I h-hate all y-y-y-M-montagues. Let-let us duel" Gil delivered weakly, hand shaking over his own sword and unable to draw. He hated having to draw his sword to Oz even if it was a play.

Oz just smirked mischievously.

"Ah! Well if it isn't the **Prince of** **Cats**" Break announced, noticing the newcomer. Vincent stopped to look too. "GIL!" he exclaimed, dropping his sword and giving his brother a bear hug.

Gil felt his soul fly out. "C-Ca-cats…. P-Prince?"

"Useless as ever isn't he?" Break whispered over to Oz. Oz just nodded in reply. "Ah, you stopped fighting" the blonde noticed.

"The sewer rat saw his older brother" and that was all that needed to be said.

"Reim-san is fainted over there you know" Oz pointed to the table. Break followed his arm and, indeed, the brunette was there sprawled over the chain and table. Break grinned. "So he is"

Apparently, it wasn't over yet as Gilbert tried to shake Vincent off, to which the blond landed on Break and the quarrel started yet again, this time, Oz got involved in the fight and Gilbert tried to get Oz out of there. That's not all. Apparently, Alice was forced on stage with the role of Lady Capulet, but since she saw Oz fighting, she joined in too… thus triggering Gil's overprotectiveness and Oz being fought over… again. Eerily, Jack and Glen picked that perfect time to suddenly pop up on the stage as they acted out the lords of Capulet and Montague.

I'm quite sure you all know what happened next.

All Hell Broke Loose.

**Backstage**

Elliot face palmed. He was incredibly ashamed that two of the idiots were in his family.

Sharon just sipped her tea. Although secretly planning to strangle Break the next time they meet.

**Onstage**

WHACK!

…. S I L E N C E

Oscar Vessalius watched from the sidelines, completely amused, as the six were knocked to the ground by a single Giant Harisen, now at first I'm sure you'd think it was Lady Rainsworth, but she is currently at home being cared for because of her health and wasn't able to come. The Harisen belonged to none other than Duke Barma, who was riding on a horse (one of his illusions probably, seeing how behaved it was) effectively stopping the eyesores.

And apparently, his presence was enough to bring Reim back to the world of the living. "D-Duke Barma!"

"Although I may not care if you people kill each other, I would like it better if you do it elsewhere. Now if you all don't drop you're weapons and stay away from each other to listen to your very very **very **annoyed Prince, I'll have you all hanged" Barma stated. And it was clear that his annoyance was genuine.

Whether it was due to the script or the fact that Duke Barma really DID look quite scary then, the six stopped trying to strangle each other, dropped all their weapons, and scooted as far away from each other as possible.

"Good. There will be no bloodshed within the streets of Verona. Three times have you all caused so much trouble, I will not let it happen again. If you ever start another riot I will not hesitate to have you all killed. Is that clear?" Barma gave a glare and the guys gulped.

"Clear Prince Escalus"

"Good" and with that Duke Barma disappeared. Yes… he really did 'disappear'… into thin air. And everyone stared.

"How did this chaos start again?" Jack Vessalius asked Oz. The later smiled and replied "It seems Break and Vincent got into each other's nerves, I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. Then Gil came and a whole new type of chaos ensued" he replied.

And then everyone finally noticed the presence of the Hero and Villain.

And stared…

…..

"Ehehe" Jack scratched the back of his head. "Uhm… we should be going now" and just like Duke Barma, Jack faded into thin air, dragging Glen with him by the collar.

**Somewhere in the Crowd of Spectators**

"Mommy look, it's Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville! AH! they disappeared!"

"Yes Dear, the four Dukes really does put up quite a play. They even have such great effects"

**Back on Stage**

Break, along with Vincent, Gilbert, Oscar and Reim left the stage.

Suddenly, Echo appeared (from behind the curtain this time) and tugged on Oz's shoulder.

"Ah! Echo-chan. Hello" Oz greeted.

Echo cleared her throat while looking at him. "Have you seen Romeo? I'm glad he's not involved in this chaos" she recited. Oz and everybody else then finally realized that they were in the middle of a play.

"AH! Right. Ehem" Oz cleared his throat "Madam, I had a lot on my mind before dawn this morning so I went for a walk. Underneath the Sycamore grove that grows on the west side of the city, I saw your son doing the same. I was going to go greet him but he fled when he saw me, but he saw me. I thought he must be feeling the same way I was—wanting to be alone and tired of company. I figured he was avoiding me, so I just left him alone" he recited. Calm once again on his face.

"Ah yes that boy, he's been doing that for days. Heading out before dawn but returning just before the sun peeks out as if avoiding the light. Then he locks himself in his room for hours. Someone needs to snap him out of it before things get worse"

The voice came from out of nowhere. Although it was obviously Jacks.

…..

"My noble uncle, do you know the cause?" Oz asked thin air, being the first to snap out.

"I don't know, he won't tell me" Jack's voice resounded again, his body appearing just beside Oz, surprising a whole lot of people (except Oz himself) "I tried to talk to him, but nothing works" and here, a sigh. Oz just smiled.

And here, finally, came Elliot. Face a light shade of red and eyebrows twitching, he tried his best to keep his nerves in check.

Oz's smile brightened. "In that case, leave it to me. I'll get it out of him whether he likes it or not"

Jack just nodded before once again disappearing into a glow of light.

"Good Morning cousin. How are you doing today?" Oz started cheerily, approaching the taller teen.

Elliot gulped and took a deep breath. "I-Is it that early?" he asked.

"Yep, it's just past nine o'clock" the blond replied. Skipping alongside the Nightray heir.

"I see. Time seems to flow so slowly when your d-depressed" Elliot recited. He was feeling really awkward, pulling at him collar. "Was that Jack Vessalius just now?" Elliot asked, staring at the spot the legendary hero was just a second ago.

"Yep it was. Now mind telling me why you're so down?" Oz urged. His smile was unsettling, because Elliot could clearly see the mischief in his expression. He gulped again.

"Alas, my dear cousin. I have not what can make time fly" the brunette recited. Oz was seriously having too much fun.

"You've fallen in love?"

Elliot's mind automatically went back to the sight of his servant in a pink dress and immediately shunned the thought. Although the blush was evident in his face, he replied with his lines. "Out"

"Out of Love?" Oz urged again, a knowing and mocking smirk on his face.

"Out of her line of sight. I fell in love, but she doesn't love me" Elliot replied… feeling a vein pop in his head at the sight of the blonde's face.

Oz frowned and stepped away, moving his hands in what's supposed to be a dramatic pose. "Alas, Love is supposed to be so sweet and yet it can also be so painful. You poor poor thing" he continued, patting Elliot on the shoulder, much to the latter's chagrin.

"What's sad is that love is supposed to be blind, but it can still make you do whatever it wants. So, where should we eat?" he offered, and then saw the ragged state of his cousin's clothes, plus the blood (REAL blood) that was splattered on the floor. He twitched. "Oh my! What fight happened here? No, don't tell me—I know all about it. This fight has a lot to do with hatred, but it has more to do with love. O brawling love! O loving hate! Love that comes from nothing! Sad happiness! Serious foolishness! Beautiful things muddled together into an ugly mess! Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake—it's everything except what it is! This is the love I feel, though no one loves me back" Elliot forced out of his mouth, he was indeed twitching, a light shade of pink from his neck to face. "DON'T LAUGH!" he yelled, grabbing Oz by the collar and shaking him.

Oz couldn't help it, he tried so much to muffle it, but his hands can only cover so much. It wasn't just him, everyone backstage was cracking up… well except for a couple of people. ("Wow, I didn't think Elliot has the guts to seriously say that out loud" Leo said. "I didn't think you could actually wear a dress" was Break's reply. "Good point")

Oz tried to seize his laughter and calm down. "I-haha-I'm not l-haughing dear cousin. I-ha-I'm crying because of how sad your situation is" he stated. Rubbing the tears (which were obviously from laughter but hey they work) from his eyes.

Elliot really didn't want to continue, but he can't back down. "Yes, this is what love does. My sadness sits heavy in my chest, and you want to add your own sadness to mine so there's even more. I have too much sadness already, and now you're going to make me sadder by feeling sorry for you. Here's what love is: a smoke made out of lovers' sighs. When the smoke clears, love is a fire burning in your lover's eyes. If you frustrate love, you get an ocean made out of lovers' tears. What else is love? It's a wise form of madness. It's a sweet lozenge that you choke on" Elliot heard a very rude noise and he knew just where they were from. His eye twitched. Again. '_Seriously, those were in the script. Don't tell me I'm the only one who bothered to actually read it'_

Without any warning he just suddenly walked off on his own. Leaving Oz, who was still dying of (un)concealed laughter, trying to catch up to him. "WAIT! I'll come with you! If you leave me like this then you are doing me wrong"

"I am not myself. I am not here. This… this isn't me, this isn't Romeo" and for one dramatic moment, his words held fitting emotions, whether he was conscious of this or not.

"Seriously, will you tell me who she is who stole you're heart?" Oz asked.

With a very convincing, solemn sigh (wow, Elliot can be quite the actor :D) "You wouldn't tell a sick man he "seriously" has to make his will—it would just make him worse"

"But keeping it to yourself will only cause heavier burdens"

"She… she's beautiful. " Elliot began. "She remains ignorant to love. She's as clever as Diana, shielded by the armor of chastity. She doesn't listen to words of love, or let you look at her with loving eyes, or even let you approach her with confidence for she crushes it with just a single innocent smile. She's rich in beauty, but she's very naïve and is also poor, because when she dies her beauty will be destroyed with her" he recited, expression serious.

"So she's sworn to remain chaste forever?"

"Yes. She's too beautiful and too wise to deserve heaven's blessing by making me despair. She's sworn off love, and that promise has left me alive but dead, living only to talk about it now" Elliot sighed.

And at this moment, Ada Vessalius entered the stage along with a couple of maids, merely passing bye.

"That's her" Elliot sighed in fake dismay as he treaded out.

Oz saw this and realized that, yes, Ada WAS playing Rosaline. Grabbing Elliot's shoulders in a death grip, he turned and glared Elliot eye to eye. "Take my advice and don't even think about her" he said darkly.

Elliot sweatdropped. Feeling an even more deathly glare directed at him, he peeped backstage and, indeed, saw Oscar there glaring daggers at him. He could have sworn his eyes were glowing red. They couldn't be taking this seriously could they?

"H-H-Ho-ow?" he forced out.

A smile bloomed on Oz's face and, grabbing a rose from out of nowhere, he stated "Let your eyes wander freely. There are plenty of beauties within Verona. I'm sure you'd be able to find another"

Elliot was cautious on whether he should continue reciting his lines. He fears for his life. And so he decided to play it safe. "T-then show me someone w-who can rival hers"

And here a glint appeared in the blonde boy's eyes. "I will, dear cousin. Just leave it to me"

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember, A REVIEW IS A FANFICTION AUTHOR'S INSPIRATION and Constructive Critisism can improve an authors works.<br>Please feel free to tell me whatever it is you think of this XD**


	3. Act I Scene II

**REVIEW REPLIES:  
>Felis Selita: <strong>XD Thanks for the review XD And I really liked that part too ;D  
><strong>Spiral Echo: <strong>Thank You! I'm Glad you liked it XD**  
>Fuumin: <strong>If you see those fluffy fics wont ya tell me? ;D XD THANK YOU!  
><strong>Alyss Michaelis:<strong> ;D Thanks XD (btw just curious but is your penname a combination of the Will of Abyss and Sebastian Michaelis?)  
><strong>13RosesRDead: <strong>Thank You! XD**  
>Moyoko Tomoyo: <strong>Sorry to test your patiece ^^; Anyways here it is :D**  
>The Singing Maiden: <strong>Whoa whoa whoa Hold Up! *raises arms to fend for life and head* If you cut my head I wont be able to finish the story! Please dont cut off my head! XDD

**...**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! DDX I was having a mental debate on who would be Count Paris :( I mean I thought that my decision before I made the fic was certain but now it sort of just doesnt seem right DX So now Count Paris is Break :D (he used to be Vincent) I Know I took up a whole week but I'm sorry, I was just busy and was thinking on how to write the scene in my head, and then when I finally finished it and was about to post it, NO INTERNET FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS! TTATT  
><strong>

**Anyways, Here it is XDD Thanks for the wait ;_; And because I took so long, I added in a little EllyLeo fluff at the end XD (ok, so maybe it was supposed to be at the beginning first but... yeah... it suddenly didnt fit)**

**Btw, You should all know this already but there will be other hinted pairings in this fic and in this chapter there are two ;) Can you find them? XD**

**DISCLAIMER: PANDORA HEARTS AND ROMEO AND JULIET ARENT MINE. They belong to Jun Mochizuki and William Shakespeare respectively. Also most of the Play Lines here are from Sparknotes (altered a little bit by me)**

**Anyways, thats it for my rant, please go on ahead and enjoy :XD**

* * *

><p>"Good work Sir Elliot, that was a really nice performance. I was watching"<p>

Elliot Nightray rejoiced at the thought of getting some rest after the hassle on the stage, but as soon as he retreated backstage, he was met with the smiling face of Ada Vessalius who went before he did. "A-Ah… y-you too…?" he nodded in response. He really had nothing else to say. Especially with the really intimidating death glares clearly directed at him from the male Vessalius. And weirdly, from another one as well, although this was quite different.

All the same he'd never known just how scary overprotective blondes could be until now. Due to the incredibly uncomfortable feeling of having death glares sent at him from all sides, he made up some excuse to get away from Ada Vessalius and, thankfully, managed to get away from all three without any mishaps.

"Whew… I mustn't underestimate those Vessalius. They are really creepy. I seriously thought I'd get a heart attack" the Nightray murmured under his breath.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**Romeo and Juliet: Act 1 Scene 2_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"GRAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CLOWN!" thus the curtain is raised once more, revealing an evidently miffed Alice hiding behind an intricately carved wooden table.

The cause of this obvious displease, Xerxes Break, sulked, his expression that of a heartbroken man's although whether it was genuine emotion or fake was lost on all observers.

"Ah, dear Lady Capulet, please do not dishearten me so. I am merely here to ask permission from thee to ask your lovely daughters hand in marriage" the Hatter declared, coupled with overly dramatic, but not impolite, gestures.

Alice seemed to contemplate this for a moment, wondering what the clown could possibly be talking about. But then a look towards Oz (who was at the time, backstage, holding out a signboard with Alice's supposed-to-be lines on it) enlightened her to the actual course of the play. Gaining back her confidence, she sat atop the table with a smirk, facing the bowing Break with her arms and legs crossed, she began to speak.

"HAHAHA! So, you want to marry my daughter do you? Well, I'm not so heartless to deprive you of that right, and I really might just let you. However, my daughter is only thirteen right now and I deem her too young to be wed" the Bloody Black Rabbit announced, voice full of authority.

Break was impressed, although the character was wrong Alice did get the flow correctly. And her confidence was such that she would not make such a bad actor. A smile stretched his lips. "Ah but Your Grace, many women in Verona are wed much younger that your daughter and they lived happy lives"

"Are you opposing my words?" Alice demanded, expression darkening.

"No, not at all My Lady" Break sweat dropped.

"Then no means no. But, I give you permission to try and court her at tonight's feast and see if you can get her to like or even look at you. Hmm… a feast, I wonder if there's going to any meat" the B-Rabbit mumbled the last part dreamily before her smirk was back on her face. Clearing her throat, she continued in her haughty tone "After all it's not exactly me who really decided if she wants to get married or not"

Break gave a smirk of his own at that. "And if it is you My Lady?" he asked in a purely curious tone complete with a charming smile.

Alice turned an interesting shade of red as she lost her composure and scurried, once again, behind the table. "wha-wha-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU FREAKY CLOWN! LIKE HELL I WOULD EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT! YOU MAKE ME SICK SO GO AWAY!" she bellowed. Break gave a pout at that as he rubbed pretend tears from his eyes, bowed and complied, but not before he flashed her a mischievous smile.

Alice stayed behind her little hiding place to see whether the clown was actually gone. And when he was indeed out of sight, she stood up and approached center stage where Liam was waiting.

At first she really didn't know what to do, but a quick call from Oz backstage reminded her of the letter currently in her pocket. "Oh right" she mumbled as she took it out. "Here you Servant. Take this and find everyone on the list. Got it?"

"Yes Lady Capulet" Liam gave a nod and at that, Alice huffed and exited the stage, leaving Liam alone.

"I-it is written, that the shoemaker should meddle with his yard and the tailor with his last, the fisher with his pencil and the painter with his nets. But I am sent to find those persons whose names are here written, but how am I to do that if I c-cannot read? But ah, here come some people just in the nick of time" Liam recited, his nerves were making him stutter, however he was able to pull it off.

And here entered Oz and Elliot, with the blond happily conversing with a bright smile, except there was a particularly evil aura that was clearly surrounding him. "Come on, man. You can put out one fire by starting another. A new pain will make the one you already have seem less. If you make yourself dizzy, you can cure yourself by spinning back around in the opposite direction. A new grief will put the old one out of your mind. Make yourself lovesick by gazing at some new girl, and your old lovesickness will be cured. So forget about A- I mean Rosaline and think of Le- I mean look for some other girl"

Elliot's eyes narrowed at that. Leo? Was that what Oz was about to say? What about Leo? The Nightray was once again nervous; it was evident in his movement and his expression. He didn't exactly have stage fright, no he can practically shout whatever he was thinking in public if need be, and he was able to fully memorize his lines, he damn well knew them, but Oz was intimidating and he's having a hard time deciding what he should do, and safety comes first.

Turning his attention to Liam, he decided to just forget about his lines and greeted him. "Good Evening good fellow, how may we help you?"

Liam obviously stiffened at the order of events, but he just went on anyway. "May God give you a good evening. Please do excuse me sir, but do you know how to read?"

"I can read my own fortune in my m-misery" Elliot replied reluctantly.

'_This would have to do'_ thought Liam as he continued "Perhaps you've learned from life and not from books. But please tell me, can you read anything you see?"

"Yes if I know the language and the letters"

"I see, well that is an honest answer. Good day"

"Wait Mr. Liam, he can do it, he can read. Come on, give me that" Oz merrily snatched the paper from the retreating Liam's hands, and the poor brunette just sighed in defeat_._

"Hmm" Oz inspected the piece of paper. "Hmmm, hmm, mhmm. Yada yada yada. Aha…"

Liam looked like he was about to cry.

Elliot twitched. "Give me that" he snatched the paper from Oz's hands and began reading, properly. "Signor Martino and his wife and daughters, Count Anselme and his beautiful sisters, The lady widow of Vitruvio, Signor Placentio and his lovely nieces, Mercutio and his brother Valentine, Mine uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters, My fair niece Rosaline and Livia, Signor Valentio and his cousin Tybalt, Lucio and the lively Helena. A fair assembly, whither should they come?"

Regaining the little composure he has left, Liam cleared his throat. "Up"

Elliot was prepared for this. "Up where?"

"Up to our house"

"Whose house?"

"My Master's house"

"Indeed I should have asked thee that before…" Elliot was indeed prepared… but he couldn't resist his irritation. _'No one, not even a servant, COULD BE THAT SLOW! WHAT IS WITH THIS?' _He didn't put it past Liam, but just the thought that this 'Peter' of Romeo and Juliet could exist gets on his nerves.

Liam flashed a smile of understanding at Elliot which the latter nodded to. "Now I'll tell you so you don't have to ask. My master is the great rich Capulet, and if you don't belong to the house of Montague, please come and drink a cup of wine. Have a nice day!" the brunette gave a bow and exited the stage.

Beside Elliot, Oz hummed. "The beautiful Rosaline whom you love so much will be at Capulet's traditional feast, with all other admired beauties of Verona. Let us go there, and with untainted eyes compare her with some that I shall show, and I will make thee think thy swan a crow. Not that she is a crow and she's absolutely beautiful but seriously, back off" he whispered the last part with a wink.

Elliot just rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in Ada Vessalius ok, this is a play Oz. I have absolutely no intention" he admitted in a low voice that only they can hear.

Oz smiled, without the evil aura this time, but there was definitely mischief within those emerald orbs alright. "Of course I knew that Elly" he winked "I wouldn't really put it past you. I approve of you and Ada actually, but Uncle Oscar is a different subject so be careful" he gave a little wave before exiting the stage.

Elliot, who was left dumbfounded alone on the stage, knowing precisely well that he was ditched on purpose when the scene isn't even supposed to be finished yet, marched right back behind the curtain with an indignant huff.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**End: Act 1 Scene 2_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

After scene two, there's supposed to be a 10 minute break to change the background, Elliot was quite thankful for that. "That Oz Vessalius is always so irritating… and what was he going on about Leo anyway?" he huffed again, idly walking away from the stage to find a place to rest.

A beat

Halt

… '_Oh right'…._ He had nearly completely forgotten, about Leo's… current situation, and he tried to fight off a blush. '_Don't think about it don't think about it don't THINK! Damn IT Elliot Nightray stop thinking!'_

"Here" a cold glass of water was placed in front of him and, after staring at it fully aware of whom it was from, he reluctantly accepted it.

"Th-thanks… Leo" he stuttered out, drinking the offered beverage and keeping his sight averted from the shorter male. "S-speaking of which, y-your part comes up next right?" it was more of a statement than a question as he tried to keep his composure. Eyes still averted.

"Yep" Leo replied, his voice cheerful.

Elliot felt a nerve pop.

"This has to be my first time on a stage, it's pretty exciting don't you think?" his servant continued.

Twitch.

"What is it Elliot? You look angry" Leo pointed out.

"WHAT IS WITH THAT CHIPPER VOICE?" Elliot snapped. "ARENT YOU AT LEAST NERVOUS? DO YOU LIKE DRESSING AS A GIRL OR SOMETHING?"

"Nope, not really. It's uncomfortable; the shoes are tight, the dress is itchy and too frilly, plus I can't walk or move properly" the black haired teen replied calmly.

"Then explain to me WHY you sound like your enjoying you're situation?" Elliot demanded, eye twitching.

Leo stayed silent for a few seconds before replying. "It's not so bad. Did you know that in Elizabethan times all the theater was only an all-male cast? At those times, women weren't allowed on stage so the roles, whether male or female, were played only by young men. Of course it was pretty much discrimination towards the women but that was how it was. I read about it once in a book, especially in Shakespearean plays" Leo began explaining. Elliot just sighed in defeat and continued walking, idly listening to Leo's explanations.

"Hey Elliot?"

"What?"

"Where are you going?" Leo asked curiously, treading alongside his master. Elliot just shrugged and continued.

They walked like that in silence for a couple of minutes before a voice resounded through the stage alerting them that the play was once again about to begin.

"Hey Elliot?" Leo asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna watch the next scene?"

"Yes, I'd have to anyways. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, it's only because it seems you're avoiding me somehow" Leo explained. His tone was purely conversational and Elliot had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"I'm not avoiding you Leo. What makes you think that?" the Nightray heir asked skeptically.

Leo was silent for a couple of seconds. "Well, nothing really. It's just that you nearly tripped twice, ran into a pole, shouted at the direction of a poor girl who I'm quite sure you nearly scared the life out of even when it was quite obvious that it was me you're talking to… and probably because you haven't looked at me once since I started talking to you" he explained in a perfectly casual manner, turning around and walking back towards the stage. "Well, I should probably get going now Elliot, the curtain rises again in a few minutes"

"Wha-? Wait. Leo?" and, yes indeed for the first time Elliot actually raised his head from the concrete floor and turned towards Leo. Sure enough the guy was half turned towards him, head slightly tilted to one side waiting for him to speak.

"Yeah?"

A beat.

Elliot was quite sure that he felt a mysterious force or blast sending him backwards right then and there as all the blood rushed to his face. (He was NOT going to get a nosebleed, no-sir-ee)

"Elliot?" Leo ran towards his master who was currently sprawled on the ground apparently having fainted… oh wait, he was conscious.

Elliot looked up at Leo, unable to stop all the blood rushing to his face as it turned various shades of red that I'm quite sure, hasn't exactly been named yet, he was currently very lightheaded.

I-I-is that MAKEUP on Leo's face? And there is absolutely NO WAY that his servant's hair could be that neat with the braids and the tiara and the ribbons! He looks absolutely absurd and creepy and disturbing and cute and adorable and be—SHUT THE HELL UP ELLIOT!

Leo just stared, puzzled as to why his master was currently banging his head on a wall, having mysteriously moved from his former spot on the ground. "Elliot, you're all red and you're starting to go crazy. Are you sick?" he asked as he stepped closer to his now standing master.

"No. I. am. not. sick. But. please. Just. leave. me. alone. for. now." Elliot replied, still banging his head on the wall.

Leo just stared at Elliot's back before shrugging and walking away. "Well, if you want to break your skull or get a concussion then be my guest. See you later Elliot, just don't kill yourself okay?"

"Okay…" the Nightray heir replied. "DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it XD I tried not to make Leo so out of character. I'm afraid it might have made him seem too girly or something :(<strong>

**Please do tell me what you think of it :D Especially with Leo.**

XD**  
><strong>


	4. Act I Scene III

**Review Replies:  
>The Singing Maiden: <strong>Thank you! XD (For the review and for letting me keep my head :D XD) Also, guys like Break, Vincent, Oscar and Reim all get double parts cause they're minor characters in the Play.  
><strong>13RosesRDead: <strong>Thank you! XD  
><strong>Felis Selita: <strong>Hai, again sorry for the wait about the last chap. Leo is pretty ;D And yeah it's pretty accurate :D XDD and THANK YOU! And it went well :D I managed to pass :D  
><strong>Fuumin: <strong>XDD Thanks for the review XD (Actually Elliot was trying not to look at Leo, he hit a pole cause he wasnt looking where he was going and... well, he couldnt stop thinking about Leo ;DD) Alice IS the queen lol, and maybe I'll add some VinceAda somewhere in here :D  
><strong>Moyoko Tomoyo: <strong>Thank you very much! XDD (Dont shot yourself too much ;D And thanks again XD)

**Right, so this wasnt exactly rushed but... I'm not really sure. hmm... Anyways, I decided to have an early(?) update to compensate for last weeks really long one :D**

**Well, this is really short nnd pretty crappy... but I sort of dont know how I can lenthen it =_= :( I would probably write a backstage scene, but I'm planning on doing it on the chapter before the actual party... which would be in two chapters time... which means two boring chapters before the juicy bits... =A= gomenasai. TT~TT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS NOR ROMEO AND JULIET**

* * *

><p><strong>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Romeo and Juliet: Act I Scene III~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<strong>

"Nurse! Where's my daughter? I need to see her NOW!" Alice began as once again the curtain rose. Seeing no response was coming, she was about to call again when she bit her tongue.

Sharon appeared from the entrance to the stage with her usual_ sweet_ smile. "Yes My Lady Capulet?"

Alice gulped; her animal instincts were working again. "B-Big sister… w-would you mind calling m-my da-daughter Juliet for me?" she forced out as she was suffocating from the intimidating aura around the noblewoman, a beat passed before she decided to add a small 'please?'

Sharon seemed to have been more than pleased at this gesture. "Why of course Al—Lady Capulet! I shall call her at once!" she announced with sparkling eyes, holding Alice's hands much to the latter's chagrin.

"JULIET! DEAR WHERE ARE YOU?" the pigtailed girl called in her loudest voice which suspiciously sounded like a squeel

At this very moment, the one addressed has now entered in hi- ahh… her… flowing pink dress. "How now, who calls?" he- she asked in a very convincing feminine voice with a tilt to the head.

Sharon Rainsworth held back a squeal. "Your Mother, young Juliet" she stated calmly.

Juliet, who we all should know is actually Leo, strode pass the young duchess and bowed low to Alice in a way not unfeminine. "I am here dear mother, what is your will?"

"I'll tell you what's the matter. Nurse! Leave! I need to talk to her private-… err a-actually, p-please stay, I h-have forgotten y-you knew my daughters age" Alice stated nervously as she once again felt the ominous aura. Sharon merely curtsied as her smile brightened.

Although Alice was in and off her nerves, Leo seemed unfazed by the Young Lady Rainsworth's character.

"I know her age right down to the hour. 13 years 11 months 11 days and 9 hours right now. I can still remember when he was but a cute little lass 11 years ago. I used to hand feed and nurse her while you and the Lord Capulet were on vacation. She was such a little angel. I taught her a little about romance then although she probably wouldn't remember them now. Oh how I long to see the day when you finally get to meet your own Prince Charming to sweep you off your feet and ask your hand in marriage" Sharon narrated dreamily, now turned towards Leo. Everyone backstage and onstage sweat dropped.

There was silence.

"I was merely jesting my lady" Sharon continued, giving a giggle that could send _bad_ shivers down people's spines. Alice gulped again.

"Y-Yes" the B-Rabbit coughed. "A-Anyway, apparently there is marriage involved in this situation" she stated "So, what do you think about getting married?" she asked Leo.

Leo gave a thoughtful look for a moment before smiling "It is an honor I that I do not dream of. However I fear that I feel much too young to marry" _he_ (cause she isn't really so proper is it?) recited.

"Well, apparently there are girls much younger that you who gets married already here in Verona. In fact I was one of them too" Alice recited airily. "The Clown Count Paris just asked me if he can marry you" she broke in.

Sharon's aura darkened considerably as she heard those words. "Count Paris is it? Oh he's the perfect gentleman as if he's sculpted from wax! He's quite a rare catch you know, how lucky" she stated, once again with her bone chilling smile.

Alice was intimidated as she turned to Leo again. "Soo, what do you say about that? Anyways he'll be coming at tonight's feast so go see him yourself. I'm supposed to see cheesy lines here that says some weird things about the clown that were supposed to make him look good, but take my word for it and run the moment you see him go near you. Anyways, about the feast… is there going to be any meat?" she asked, dreamy eyed.

Sharon just squealed at the cuteness and replied "Yes there will be meat Little Alice. And I do give the same advice Little Juliet, please don't hesitate to maim him if he ever does anything unjust" a dreamy smile to match violet eyes etched on Alice's face at the thought of the meat… ok so it was only dreamy in Sharon's perspective, to others it would have looked very hungry with the drool dripping on one side of her mouth.

Leo merely sweatdropped at the two's words and actions.

(From backstage, Xerxes Break crouched just behind the curtain holding a handkerchief to teary eyes '_Alice-kun, My Lady Sharon, sniff'. _Emily just cackled on his shoulder. "There there Break. It's okay" Oz tried to comfort. "Thank you Oz" Break sniffed, face getting a little brighter. "Elliot said that Leo was pretty bad at self-defense so you'll be fine" Oz continued with an obviously mischievous smile "… Oz-kun TT_TT")

Alice seemed to finally snap out of her daydream as she felt something hit her head, that something came from backstage and she glared back at it, only halting when she saw the signboard in Oz's hands saying 'sorry', completely ignoring the sobbing Break who was now growing mushrooms at the dark corner of that side of the stage. "Hmph. Fine" she mumbles as she turned her attention back to Leo "So, what'dya think about it?" she asked.

"… I'll think about it" Leo replied. "I'll look at him and try to like him, at least if what I see is likable. But I won't let myself fall for him any more than your permission allows" he recited. Alice nodded, and Reim took it as time to make an appearance.

"Madam, the guests are come, supper served up, you called, my young lady asked for, the Nurse cursed in the pantry. Everything is in complete disarray. I must hence to wait and serve. I beseech you, please follow straight"

"Yeah yeah We're comin. So Juliet, remember what I told you and run when you see the albino Clown okay?" Alice stated as she followed Reim out. Sharon soon followed with the suggestion of "And do please be careful, you may use any means necessary, although I highly suggest maiming"

And thus Leo was left alone to ponder. "What a weird bunch. I wonder how Elliot's doing" he mumbled as he walked out himself.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End: Act I Scene III~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry about the really short and pretty crappy not to mention boring chapter DX I couldnt really make it any better because it's only that scene =A= Now that I think about it... maybe I should've just joined this one with the next scene to make it go faster...<strong>

***sigh***

**Anyways, Please tell me what you think of it :) I'll try to update the next one soon so that I can work on the party **


	5. Act I Scene IV

**REVIEW REPLIES:  
>Fuumin: <strong>Yanderes (shiver) they're creepy. But wow, you can actually live with a Sharon-esque friend? Cool XD Thanks for the Review!  
><strong>The Singing Maiden:<strong> Now that you mention it he is... -_-;; XD  
><strong>Felis Selita: <strong>Thank you XD And, oh she'll be fangirling alright ;D  
><strong>rachel-chanx: <strong>Thank You! XD I'll try and watch it sometime then :D (and yep, I was ;D XD)

**Well guys ;D Here's the next chap XDD And thankfully (hopefully) it isnt as crappy as I thought it would be XDD \OaO/ ANd it's also pretty long XDD**

**Well, I'm not verry proud at how the part of the Play turned out, but the backstage scenes did make me satisfied enough XD I just love Break and his twisted mind ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS, ROMEO AND JULIET, THE WHATEVER POEM IT WAS THAT OSCAR/MERCUTIO WAS SAYING. They rightfully belong to Jun Mochizuki and William Shakespeare respectively.**

* * *

><p>"Oy! Elliot! What are you doing strapped to a chair? It's almost our turn on stage you know" he heard as Oz Vessalius entered the said Nightray's line of sight.<p>

"Finally! Hey Vessalius, can you get me out of this thing?" Elliot asked, although it was mostly an order in tone, as he struggled out of the said chair.

Oz had a thoughtful look on his face before he smiled and helped the young Nightray out of his restrains, all the while asking what he was doing in that situation in the first place.

"It was Xerxes Break" was all he said. And apparently that was enough as the Vessalius only nodded and did not pry any further. Elliot's face darkened as he thought back glumly about the event that left him in that… state.

_**Flashback to 15 minutes ago**_

"_Ara ara Sir Elliot, may I ask why you are trying to crack your head open with a very good wall?" the Nightray in question halted as the voice of one Xerxes Break came out of (very predictably) nowhere. He looked towards the said albino regarding him for a moment before returning to his previous activity of… trying to crack his head open…? "It's not very nice to ignore someone when their talking to you you know. Tsk tsk, where are your manners" Break continued with a lecturing finger._

"_What do you want?" Elliot asked irritably, finally ceasing in his act and standing up._

_Break smirked "Leo-kun is currently on the stage, would you care to join me?" he offered, pointing to a small table bathed in darkness near the edge of the hall. Ashen blue eyes narrowed as he regarded the known clown with suspicion. What was he up to?_

"_Thank you, but I'll have to refuse" he said, turning his back towards the man and started walking… that was before the said man appeared right in his face. "W-What!" he was cut off as Break ignored all his struggles and strapped him (literally strapped him) to a chair and sat down in front of him_

"_Now now Mister Elliot, why so cranky? Your servant is on stage and it's only right for a Master to watch over him you know. Don't tell me you're running away?" Break spoke, obvious amusement in his voice. He was definitely planning something._

_Elliot growled. "WHAT'S THE CONNECTION WITH STRAPPING ME TO A CHAIR? For your information, I WAS going to watch the play and I am NOT running away! AND GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"_

"_Were you?" Break inquired casually._

_Elliot raised an eyebrow and voiced out a "Huh?"_

"_Were you __**really **__going to watch?" the silver haired man repeated his sentence as he stared directly at the brunettes face._

_Elliot became silent. In truth he was sort of hoping to skip it. After his seriously embarrassing reaction to seeing his effeminate servant before (which included near fainting, blushing (to which he greatly denies), heart throbbing and the previous head-banging incident) he knew it was probably unhealthy. He did not want to think about all the thoughts that enter his head when he sees his servant in that… attire. He was a healthy teenage boy and he did NOT think of his servant in that way, no sir-ee. He was straight and he swears it…_

_No. He was NOT considering it, Not At All._

_Wait… why was he even having this debate with himself anyway?_

'_GAH! JUST SHUT UP!' Elliot thought as he hit his head on the table top a good couple of times before trying to regain his sanity._

_Break merely smirked, as if he knew about the internal debate and denial within the young Nightray's mind, and Elliot could just feel the impending doom about to come as he stared into that single, red eye. _

"_Ne Elliot-kun..." the started to speak, but then seemingly thought otherwise as the smirk disappeared from his face replaced by a thoughtful look. "No, never mind. I'll torment you more about it later" he finalized "Well, I shall see you later Sir Romeo" a creepy smile appeared on his features as he gave a wave and ducked under the tea table._

_The Nightray stared, bewildered for a couple of moments before he snapped back to reality "OY! WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? XERXES BREAK WERE'D YOU GO? COME BACK HERE AND RELEASE ME FROM THIS THING! HEY!" he called helplessly, but apparently, the one eyed man was gone. "Shit"_

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Romeo and Juliet: Act I Scene IV~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Well, it was time yet again for the curtain to rise and so, all three people, namely Oz, Elliot, and Oscar, had set in their positions with Masks in one hand and torches on the other.

"What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse? Or shall we on without apology?" Elliot began as he walked on the stage; the lighting was dark, signaling that it was nighttime, and on him was a single spotlight.

It was Oz's turn next as he entered the stage, another spotlight was directed to him as he spoke. "It's out of fashion to give lengthy explanations like that. We're not going to introduce our dance by having someone dress up as Cupid, blindfolded and carrying a toy bow to frighten the ladies like a scarecrow. Nor are we going to recite a memorized speech to introduce ourselves. Let them judge us however they please. We'll give them a dance and then hit the road"

"I don't feel like dancing. I'll just hold the lights for you, give me a torch" Elliot stated flatly, very very very cautious about the bad aura coming from Oscar Vessalius.

Oz smiled. "No noble Romeo, you must have to dance. That it our main goal for tonight after all" he stated.

"Not I believe me. You have dancing shoes with nimble soles. I have a soul of lead so stakes me to the ground that I cannot move" Elliot recited, his tone awkward at one again having to say cheesy lines.

"Come on now, you are a lover, borrow Cupid's wings and soar with them above common ground" Oz continued and Elliot was sort of thankful he wasn't really the only one who actually tries to follow the script.

"His arrow has pierced me too deeply; I cannot fly high with his cheerful feathers. I am bound by this wound thus I cannot leap any higher than the dull of my sadness. Under love's burden do I sink" the Nightray recited, this time actually trying to put in actual emotions to the words just for appearance sake. He was surprised how easily he was able to do this, especially at the genuine emotion that seemed to accompany this. '_What?'_

Apparently Oz caught it too, and Elliot grew nervous at the sight of the blond boy's semi-evil-yet-knowing smile.

"And to sink in it, should you burthen love— Too great oppression for a tender thing" entered the third of the group, Oscar Vessalius. He stood roughly and somehow stern, but his expression (and a smirk) shows he was not about to ruin the play with his ways.

Elliot thankfully calmed down at this and sighed in relief. "Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn" he narrated, clutching his heart as he felt compelled to do so, it was strange how at that moment he was able to feel a twinge of pain within. And apparently he just interpreted that as some form of fear as it soon became when the bad aura around Oscar Vessalius begin to engulf that part of the stage.

Oz sweat dropped and tried to hold his uncle together. Thankfully, it worked.

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.— Give me a case to put my visage in! A mask to cover my old—What care have I What curious eye doth cote my flaws? Here golden brows shall blush for me" the older Vessalius recited with much emotion and gestures (although clearly unmatched as they involved eyes glaring, and fists pounding. Elliot gulped)

At this the two Vessalius placed their masks upon their faces. Oscar's was a plain white mask that cover the top half of his face, including his nose, decorated with intricate designs in golden glitter. Oz's had a similar but unique golden design, and the mask was shaped so that it gave a 'phantom' feel. It went perfectly with their attire consisting of white dress shirts beneath golden vests, and of course the white trench coats with golden patterns and buttons.

Elliot stared at his own mask and wondered why it was this that the Rainsworth (who _insisted_ to prepare _all _of the costumes for the play) picked up for him. It was silver in color with intricate designs in black glitter. It was shaped in the form of a bird with its wings outstretched. The part where the head was supposed to be was cut to curve lower than the wings and the tail part went diagonally both ways, parting where his nose was supposed to be, with pointed tips ending just below his cheekbones. It looked way too fancy for his taste, not to mention that he was wearing a dark blue velvet tailcoat and the absurdly tight leather pants, he didnt think the mask would match. But cautious of the little lady (which does not fail in making him shiver in fear with just her supposed to be sweet smiled) He put it on anyways.

"Come knock and enter, let us have a merry time as we dance to our hearts content" Oz announced, knocking on a cardboard doorway.

"I'll take a torch. Let playful people with light hearts dance. There's an old saying that applies to me: you can't lose if you don't play the game. I'll just hold a torch and watch you guys. It looks like a lot of fun, but I'll sit this one out." Elliot recited; he felt irked and thought to himself '_just what kind of man IS this weakling Romeo guy?' _

"Hey, you're being a stick in the mud, as cautious as a policemen on night patrol. If you're a stick in the mud, we'll pull you out—I mean out of love, if you'll excuse me for being so rude—where you're stuck up to your ears. Come on, we're wasting precious daylight. Let's go!" Oscar said, literally (and roughly) dragging Elliot towards the open cardboard doorway with Oz following merrily behind.

"No we are not wasting daylight. It's nighttime you know" Elliot muttered.

"What was that?" Oscar asked with a stern tone, Elliot clamped his mouth shut. "I mean, we're wasting the light of our torches by delaying, which is like wasting the sunshine during the day. Use your common sense to figure out what I mean, instead of trying to be clever or trusting your five senses"

Elliot sweatdropped. "I know that we mean well by going to this masquerade ball… but I swear I don't feel it smart to encroach" he recited.

"And_ why_ May I ask?" Oscar questioned, a glare in his gaze.

"I… I had a dream last night" the Nightray gulped.

"My my, so did I" Oscar stated, matter of factly.

"What was your dream?" Elliot asked.

"That dreamers often lie" was Oscar's irritable response.

Elliot was now feeling queasy, it was not a comfortable position being carried under one arm. "In bed asleep while they do dream things true"

Oscar halted, a mock thoughtful look on his face. "Oh, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you"

"Who's Queen Mab?" the Nightray queried.

The older Blonde smirked as he let the brunette drop, preparing for one of his more favorite parts of the character Mercutio. (Thus here, a poem enters)

"_She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes__In shape no bigger than an agate stone__, _

_On the forefinger of an alderman,__Drawn with a team of little atomi_

_Over men's noses as they lie asleep.__Her wagon spokes made of long spinners' legs,_

_The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,__Her traces of the smallest spider's web,_

_Her collars of the moonshine's watery beams,__Her whip of cricket's bone, _

_the lash of film,__Her wagoner a small gray-coated gnat,_

_Not half so big as a round little worm__Pricked from the lazy finger of a maid" _

he recited happily, stepping from side to side as added gestures to the fitting background music.

Elliot sweatdropped again and Oz just stared on with admiration. Apparently Oscar wasn't done just yet.

"_Her chariot is an empty hazelnut Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,_

_Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers. And in this state she gallops night by night_

_Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; On courtiers' knees, that dream on curtsies straight;_

_O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees; O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream,_

_Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues, Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are._

_Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose, And then dreams he of smelling out a suit._

_And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail Tickling a parson's nose as he lies asleep,_

_Then he dreams of another benefice. Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,_

_And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,_

_Of healths five fathom deep, and then anon Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,_

_And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two And sleeps again. This is that very Mab_

_That plaits the manes of horses in the night And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,_

_Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes. This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,_

_That presses them and learns them first to bear, Making them women of good carriage._

_This is she—"_

"T-That's enough Mercutio, you-your talking nonsense" Elliot cut off, but cautious about the older man's temper. He sighed with relief, however, when the man only grinned.

"True, I talk of dreams, Which are the children of an idle brain, Begot of nothing but vain fantasy, Which is as thin of substance as the air And more inconstant than the wind, who woos Even now the frozen bosom of the north, And, being angered, puffs away from thence, Turning his face to the dew-dropping south" Oscar recited with a wink.

Oz clapped his hands with cheer at that and Oscar gave a bow.

The smaller blonde then cleared his throat, and with a laugh, he said "The wind you're talking about is blowing us off our course. Dinner is over, and we shall come too late"

"I'm worried we'll get there too early. I have a feeling this party tonight will be the start of something bad, something that could be the death of me. But whoever's in charge of where my life's going can steer me wherever they want. Onward, lover boys!" Elliot announced glumly, treading towards the cardboard doorway with the two blondes in tow.

"Beat the drum" said Oz, as that he did. And the three marched right off the stage.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End: Act I Scene IV~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"Yo Elliot-kun~ That was mighty good work out there" came the singsong voice of, yet again, Xerxes Break as he skipped over to the young Nightray.

Elliot felt his a vein throb on his head.

3

2

1

…

"XERXES BREAK WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!"

"What was what about?" the albino asked in an innocent voice as he mumbled to Emily about kids and their manners. The doll only cackled in responce

"THE WHOLE STRAPPING ME TO A CHAIR THING!" Elliot cried, exasperated.

"Ah that!" Break pounded a fist to his palm in a gesture of realization. "That was nothing. I just thought it would be fun" he sang in a supposed-to-be innocent tone of voice.

Elliot twitched. "WHAT THE HE—"

"Anyways Elliot-kun, you seem pretty calm right now don't you?" the white haired man cut of the supposed next wave of yells from the smaller boy (seriously, which part of that was 'calm' ?). His expression was partly serious and yet very amused. "Are you sure you should be screaming at me when the Banquet is to be in the next scene?" he asked.

The Nightray just stared back with a questioning look, unable to grasp what Break meant. "What does that mean?" he voiced his thoughts.

This only managed to fix an eerie smile upon the clown's face. "Now now Elliot-kun, do you not know Romeo and Juliet? Did you not read your script? Do you not know what happens at the Banquet between our star crossed lovers?"

"Break, could you please not tease our lead?" Sharon Rainsworth appeared before them in all her elegance as she regarded Elliot with a smile to which the latter gave a bow.

"Ah, Hello My Lady, how do you do?" Break also bowed. Sharon nodded at him before turning her attention back to the Nightray.

"I do wish you the best of luck at your next scene. I myself am exited to watch and I do hope you be gentle Sir Elliot. You have an adorable servant after all" she complimented, eyes shining with adoration at whatever thoughts she was having. "I myself would prefer if you take it slower than the original scene, this is the first time I'd be seeing it between two males and I..." Sharon stopped talking there as her face burned a bright red. "A-A-Anyways, Break, let us go. I need to have a word with you" she exclaimed as she ran away.

Elliot had to raise an eyebrow at that as he stayed silent to comprehended what she was talking about… Romeo and Juliet is a play between two people who fall in love at first sight and then die together in the end because of a feud between their families… the most notable scenes in the play was supposed to be the Balcony scene and the death scenes, but what happens in the banquet is…

Oh…

Oh no…

No way…

No no no no no no no NO!

Elliot felt all the blood drain from his face as he realized exactly what the man meant, except that the blood came back up full force as his heart pounded like it was running at 100 miles per hour. He could literally feel steam coming out of his ears as lightheadedness attacked him.

Break smirked as he saw this, pure amusement within his single red orb. "Well then… Send my regards to Leo-kun okay? Hugs and Kisse_s_" he called cheerily, waving over his shoulder as he walked in the direction of his Mistress.

Ki-

Kis-ssu…

Elliot passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? :D XDD I do have to say that I got bored writing about the scene because it wasnt really so eventful, but yeah I think the backstage scenes made up for it, dont you? <strong>

**I fear I made a mess of Oscar and Elliot's characters though -_-;;**

**But this makes me pretty exited about the next chapter, (yep, even I dont know what's going to happen yet, but it would sure be interesting XP)**

**Please leave a review XDDDD And tell me what you think XD**


	6. Act I Scene V

**REVIEW REPLIES: (should I continue with this? (I mean the Replies) What do you think?)  
>13RosesRDead: <strong>Thank You XD  
><strong>Felis Selita: <strong>Thank you XD and if I seem to be spoiling you, I dont really realize it ;D  
><strong>SpiralEcho: <strong>Thank You XD  
><strong>rachel-chanX3: <strong>THANK YOU XD  
><strong>Mrs. Xerxes Break:<strong> Thank You XD  
><strong>The Singing Maiden: <strong>I take requests dear Maiden, but please dont kill me and dont be rude :(  
><strong>Fuumin: <strong>Wow that is quick. Thanks XD

**OK So, this is the longest chapter yet! XD And it also became a little serious OAO Wow I'm probably gonna die thinking of what happens next.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS NOR ROMEO AND JULIET**

**I do hope you tell me what you think :D **

* * *

><p>"Elliot?"<p>

Poke.

"Elliot."

Poke poke

"Hey Elliot"

Poke poke, prod.

Flick

"…"

"ELLIOT!"

A scream

And this was how Elliot Nightray was finally drawn from the land of nod by a less than earsplitting scream directly in front of his ear. "Oww… what was that for?"he complained, now completely awake. However, the sight that met him as soon as he opened his eyes just made him want to faint yet again.

"Well finally you're awake. I was starting to think you died or something" Yes, it was the incredibly adorable smiling face of his very servant. "You do know that you're part of this scene and that you need to get up right?" Leo asked the brunette casually, poking him in the forehead.

An action that made Elliot SERIOUSLY want to die right there and then. He could feel all his blood rush up his face again, and the lightheadedness was making him unable to think.

Apparently, Leo had changed his attire (probably coaxed by the Rainsworth). Gone was the light pink dress, now replaced by a royal blue ball gown. And coupled with the silver circlet around his head, the small beautifully designed tiara, he looked more breathtaking than ever. Apparently, that wasn't all. His earlier gesture made Leo tilt his head to the side, causing his bangs to slip sideways revealing his eyes… his beautiful beautiful eyes.

Dark, as black as night, with flecks of purple gleam… however they reflected light as majestic Gold…

"Elliot… you're staring again"

Realizing his actions just made MORE of the young noble's blood rush to his face, he could literally feel his heart trying to break free from its rib cage. "Ah… eh.. uhm… ah… Right! The Play- I-uh… I gotta go… I still have to… uh…" Elliot stuttered out, trying to look anywhere BUT his servant. Clearing his throat one last time, he tried, and partially failed, to form a coherent excuse, but he left nonetheless right afterwards.

Leo stared at the retreating form of his master just as the young Nightray walked into yet another pole (having tripped over his own feet along the way), to which Leo winced at.

It really wasn't that Leo was so dense; he just pretended to be in the pleasure of watching his master lose his composure. The idea was placed upon him, surprisingly, by Lord Vincent Nightray. He was partially thankful for the actual amusement as he was in no means uncomfortable in female attire, but he had to wonder what the blonde would achieve by the suggestion…

Well, it was interesting actually. He'd never seen his master so flustered before in his life, and it was both very amusing, yet somehow odd to Leo.

When he received the role of Romeo by the draw lots they made, he was kind of upset at the thought of playing a lead role. When he was given the final piece of paper containing the role that was to be for Elliot, he nearly cracked up at the thought of his master in a tight situation as the lead FEMALE role. But then the blonde approached him, amused by coincidental draws, and mismatched eyes holding what was unmistakably mischief.

_**Flashback**_

"_Well I'll be, it seems your luck is much stronger than I thought" Vincent Nightray approached the young noirette with an amused smile. "To pick up both the lead roles… my my what an interesting situation"_

_Leo greeted the man with a respectful nod of his head and asked what he may want from him. The blonde's smile only grew, suspiciously so, as a response and asked the boy to accompany him._

"_Say, Leo?" he began once the tea was served. "Which role did you get?"_

"_Romeo Montague" the noirette replied calmly, taking a small sip of his tea._

_Vincent seemed to contemplate this for a while before looking directly at the Nightray servant. "Hey Leo, what do you think of switching roles?" the blond enquired, curiosity evident in his features._

"_I'm fine either way Lord Vincent, but, with no disrespect, I never thought of you as the type who would pine for the lead role" the noirette replied. Vincent smiled at that._

"_On no, not with me. I was wondering if you would be interested in switching roles with my little brother. Knowing him, he'd never participate if he was to play a Lady, let alone the Lead" Vincent replied cheerfully, taking a sip of his own tea. _

_Leo contemplated this for a moment; he knew that what Vincent had just stated was pure fact. He knew that Elliot would rather get nagged by Oz Vessalius about something stupid he did, or even get stuck in Lady Ada's secret base with her than participate in a play dressed as a girl. Thinking more on it, he figured it would be a lot more interesting as he is curious as to what his Master's reaction would be with him as Juliet. "That's very interesting" he said._

"_So, what do you think?"_

"_I can do it"_

"_Perfect" and with that, Vincent left, leaving Leo to wonder what the man could be planning._

**Present**

Seeing his master in that state, although amusing, somehow stirs up indefinable, yet somehow familiar emotions within him. It was worrisome because he knew just what it was…

'_I think it's best if I stop reading romance novels for a while. Elliot would never accept this'_

With a shake of the head followed by a dejected sigh, he walked away.

It's time, once again, for the curtain to rise.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Romeo and Juliet: Act I Scene V~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"Where is the Potpan? Why isn't he helping with the table? He should be here washing plates!" was the exasperated outburst of one Reim Runettes as he walked across the dark stage, a spotlight directed at the leftmost side of the stage where he dwelt.

Behind him was a small group of people from Pandora wearing uniform attire. One man, no older than 30 stepped before the brunette and spoke. "When good manners lie in only one or two men's hands, and they unwashed too, then 'tis a foul thing"

"Away with the joint-stools, remove the court-cupboard, look to the plate. Good thou, save me a piece of marchpane, and, as thou loves me, let the porter let in Susan Grindstone and Nell.—Antony and Potpan!" Reim exclaimed what was supposed to be the two finally enter his line of sight.

Another Pandora member, a middle aged man with a clean shaven mustache, stepped out "Aye boy, I'm ready"

"They are looking for you in the great chamber" the brunette announced.

"Well we can't be in two places at once. Cheers, boys. Be quick for a while and let the one who lives the longest take the rest" the first man said as they all exited.

The lights dimmed for a moment before the stage was engulfed once more, revealing a group of people entering the stage in pairs or by themselves. At the right corner was a spot light directed at one very familiar character.

"Well, because of the current situation I am expected to welcome you people. So Welcome to the Capulet's feast, and make sure you enjoy yourselves ya hear! Do whatever you want and dance all ya want, but you better stay away from my meat! Get it? HAHAHAHAHA" the Lady Capulet, which you know by now is obviously Alice, announced.

And another spotlight was turned on, directed at three masked men to which Alice caught sight of. "Welcome boy's how may I help ya? Wearing masks I see, very nice. I suppose you're here to charm girls into that romance thing Big Sister Sharon was talking about. Okay then YOU there!" she pointed to some Pandora members at the back "Play some of that romance-y music ya get!" she ordered, and so the music began.

The three stepped inside and two with masks of white and gold immediately began to accompany ladies to the dance floor. The third, with a mask of black and silver, stood aside.

"MORE LIGHT YA RASCALS! FLIP OVER THE TABLES AND GET THEM OUT OF THE WAY! AND PUT THAT DAMN FIREOUT It's too hot in here" the female chain's voice resounded in order as members of Pandora began doing what she says while she continued greeting the other guests... well, if what she's doing can actually be called 'greeting'

And at that moment, an angel descended… ok so it's a cliché line but hey it seemed that way to our dear Romeo. Even if it is the second time he had seen this 'angel' in that particular form he still cannot help his heart skipping a beat… or two, he just seemed much much much more stunning as pure white light was reflected on his shimmering blue dress with glitters of black and silver, and the gold of his eyes…

But wait… just why were Leo's eyes so _exposed_ anyway? He shouldn't… he's not… '_He's not allowed to let anyone see his eyes but me!'_

Elliot flinched at the sternness of the thought… it almost sounded _possessive... 'This play is getting to me, that's just it… Leo is a GUY and so am I. I do NOT Think of him that way. I don't I don't I don't There's absolutely no way I do!'_

But his heart was beating so fast and his breath was caught in his throat. He was feeling dizzy again… as if he were…

"Isn't_ she_ such a beauty?" Oz was by his side in an instant.

Elliot snapped out of whatever trance he had gotten into and tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat as he did his best to suppress the unneeded thoughts and recall his lines. "He—" he mentally scolded himself for making that mistake. "She shines brighter than any lights, stands out against the very darkness like a star… no, the moon in the darkest of nights. She's like an angel descended from the heavens, a goddess here to steal my heart and soul… My eyes have deceived me! I have not known true beauty until tonight. My heart has not known love until this very moment!" _'What the HELL AM I SAYING! That's it, no more romance novels!'_

"Who… is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't know"

Right next to him, Oz Vessalius smirked. He had gone through the script for this play and no, he did not recognize the lines coming out of Elliot's mouth, but he has to admit that they sounded so beautiful, and whether the Nightray knows it or not, Oz knew he is currently voicing his feelings with the use of poetic words to blend into the play. The blonde could almost hear Sharon squeal, oh wait he _can_ hear it.

Glancing behind him, sure enough, Lady Sharon Rainsworth was there just behind the curtain, red faced and eyes sparkling, trying her best to muffle her fangirling…. Oz sweat dropped '_Maybe it's best if Miss Sharon stays away from Romance Novels for a while…'_

The spotlights over them were then turned off as one appeared on the other side of the stage, revealing to the audience Tybalt and his page.

"By the voice this man should be Montague. How dare he come here with his face behind a mask to sneer to scorn our merry celebration? Now in stock and honor of my kin, to strike him dead I hold it not a sin. Give me my sword boy and I shall duel him" Gilbert Nightray recited, and the Pandora member by his side handed him his sword.

At this the audience, expectedly, swooned.

"Oy Seaweed-Head, why are you so angry?" Alice appeared next to him. Gilbert felt a nerve.

"Don't call me Seaweed-Head you Stupid Rabbit" the Nightray scolded.

Alice just scoffed, "Why not? You are a Seaweed-Head Seaweed-head" she smirked.

Gilbert felt that nerve pop. "What was that Stupid Rabbit?"

"I said Seaweed-Head, are your deaf"

"Oh you're getting it"

"Bring it"

…

BANG CRASH WHACK BRRR BOOM

"SEAWEED-HEAD!"

"STUPID RABBIT!"

"I AM NOT STUPID!"

"YES YOU ARE STUPID RABBIT!"

"GAAAAH!"

Liam, who was just in the shadows, cleaned his glasses as chaos ensued once again. He had to somehow put a stop to this quarrel someway, so he decided to make himself known by clearing his throat, silently hoping he would still be able to keep his soul. Surprisingly, this seemed to work as the two halted halfway through pulling each other's hair off. Liam was thankful.

"Could it be Romeo, Sir Tybalt?" he asked casually, trying to return the two on track.

Alice seemed to recognize this as her line and, though obviously displeased, she let him. Gilbert noticed this too and flashed Liam an apologetic look to which the brunette just nodded.

"It's him, that Villain Romeo. And his presence is disrespectful to us. I must have to give him punishment"

"Calm down Seaweed-head, that weakling can't cause too much trouble" Alice immediately spoke, not wanting to get her lines stolen again.

Liam sighed in relief as he disappeared through the crowd.

"I heard he wasn't such a bad guy. I wouldn't insult him in my own house if I were you. Now I want- fyu cho shitop fuwowming and buwihave (you to stop frowning and behave)" Gilbert sweatdrop as Alice shoved a couple of steaks in her mouth as she talked. "Whav? Vanph shuan? (What? Want one?)" the B-Rabbit offered him a piece of meat.

Gilbert nearly fainted from shock. THE Stupid Rabbit OFFER MEAT? "H-Huh?"

"It's a feast after all" was all Alice said.

Gilbert stared… "Uhm… okay…." He said as he accepted the treat, testing if she were to pull it back at the last second. He was seriously dumbfounded when he was able to take a bite off it without the Stupid Rabbit complaining… "Right…"

Once again the spotlight moved, this time towards a very very VERY flustered Elliot and a particularly cheery feminine Leo.

Elliot's hand shook as he reached out for Leo's. His heart was pounding, and the very thought of what this certain scene leads to is enough to make him want to run away somewhere and hide. But he had his dignity and he was not going to abandon the play half-way through. So gathering up all the courage he could, and closing his eyes in the process, he held Leo's outstretched hand. "Th-Thy hand is like a holy shrine o-of which f-for my own u-unworthy caress. I-if I offend thee with my to-touch, my sin I sh-shall repent. M-m-my li-lips, t-two blushing pi-pilgrims, ready stand T-to smooth th-that rough touch w-with a te-tender k-k-ki-kiss-s" he forced out, eyes shut tight and his whole body visibly shaking.

Leo found this both a little pitiful yet amusing at the same time. Repressing the urge to giggle, he recited his lines. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss"

"H-Have not s-saints l-lips, a-and holy p-palmers too?"

"Yes, pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer"

Here it comes… Elliot thought nervously. He gulped. "O-Oh, T-T-Then de-dear saint, l-et l-lip-s d-o wh-what ha-hands do. Th-they pra-ray; g-grant thou, lest fa-faith t-turn into d-disp-pair"

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake" Leo said, struggling to hold back the giggles he was sure was about to surface any time now.

Elliot paled considerably, before turning redder than any apple or strawberry couldn't be. "T-The-n m-m-mo-ve n-not… w-w-while m-my p-p-pray-yers e-ef-ffect I t-t-take" he gulped before moving in.

Ok, Leo couldn't help it anymore.

"What's so funny?" Elliot demanded hearing his servant's giggles. (No you did not read wrong and I did not write wrong. They were indeed **giggles**, and he was lightly covering his lips with his hand in a most _feminine_ way XD) Of course without a doubt the Nightray heir flushed. "And what's with the girly laugh?"

This only seemed to fuel the noirette's laughter "It's just a kiss Elliot, a stage kiss. Don't take it so seriously" he whispered in a way only they would hear.

Elliot frowned dejectedly; he ignored the stabbing pain in his heart and replied. "I know it is but it's still awkward!" he spoke in the same tone, still sounding exasperated.

Leo smiled up at him and he cannot deny that it made his heart leap. "Just give it a try" Leo whispered, closing his half hidden eyes and softly tilting his head upward.

Elliot's heart was racing; he tried and failed to swallow the lump that had made permanent residence in his throat. It was just a stage kiss, just a stage kiss, just a stage kiss, just a… kiss.

He could feel every beat his heart makes as he leaned down, so slowly, as if awaiting the inevitable.

'_Weird'_ he thought as his lips hovered a mere millimeter from his servant's. _'My heart is still racing… but why do I feel so… calm?' _

And their lips met.

All thoughts flew from Elliot's mind at this very moment. All he could hear was the beating of his own heart, probably even merging with Leo's own. All he could feel was the warm lips beneath his, the warmth that radiated from Leo's body towards his, and undoubtedly from his towards Leo's. All of his doubts, his debates, his denials, they all disappeared.

It felt… it felt _so right_.

But it ended so quickly, as with just a jerk of the head, Leo pulled away as if he was burned. Elliot didn't even have the mind to be flustered as feelings of rejection and despair shot through him, and it made _no sense_.

Leo… Leo was…

"Elliot" he was forced into reality again as he heard his servants voice say his name. And now… he just realized how much he _loved _hearing his servant utter his name, but something… something was wrong… Leo was, he was shaking.._. 'But… but no, th-this isn't…' _He was reminded of what he was doing when he heard the crowd's gasps and squeals of delight. He took a moment to calm his nerves before clearing his throat and returning to his lines. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged" he spoke, and he was surprised by how clear he was able to say it unlike just moments before.

He saw Leo smile in content, but he caught the quiver of his lips, and the pain… the _fear_ that flashed through those dark yet golden orbs. "Th-then have my lips… t-thy sin they have took?"

Elliot didn't know what to do. For some reason… Leo looked like he was going to cry. The noirette was shaking even more now, although he could tell the guy was trying not to show this. This was the first he had ever seen Leo like this. What had he done? How could he have… The kiss… Elliot couldn't bear that look on his servant's face. He didn't… he _doesn't like it._ "Sin from thy lips? Tresspass sweetly urged, return to me my sin" he recited as he once again leaned closer.

But seeing how Leo shut his eyes tightly, how he clenched his fists and held his breath… Elliot couldn't do it. Lips hovering just a millimeter apart, he pulled back. The audience wouldn't notice, they were too far; this was a stage kiss.

And Elliot felt his heart shatter when Leo released a shaky breath in relief.

'_I… Leo…'_

"My Lady, you're mother wishes to speak with you"

Both Elliot and Leo snapped towards the voice to see Sharon approach them. She had on a smile on her face, a _knowing_ smile, and Leo hurriedly bowed, thankful for the chance to escape.

Elliot watched the noirette's retreating figure walk through the crowd in hurried steps, shoulders shaking. And Elliot knew there were tears within those eyes.

'_Leo'_

"I know what happened" Sharon's words caught his attention. "You kissed him didn't you" the noblewoman continued, a knowing look within her eyes, her gaze sharp. This only fueled Elliot's already confused thoughts.

"I… I did bu—"

"It was supposed to be a stage kiss" Sharon cut him off, her voice firm.

Elliot felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach. Yes… it was supposed to be a stage kiss… but at that moment… he… he…

"But we'll talk about it later. Right now get back to the play" the Rainsworth heiress commanded. And Elliot could only comply.

"Who… who is her mother?" he asked, his tone void of any form of emotion, as paired with his now sightless eyes.

"Why dear Sir, she is the lady of the house. A very good lady, virtuous and wise. I was the one who raised her daughter whom you have just met" Sharon recited, her tone serious and partially hurried.

"She's… a Capulet? Oh what a heavy price to pay. My life is my foe's debt" Elliot recited, and the words so fitting to his current state.

He started when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he turned to see Oz's knowing eyes. "Come on, be gone, the sport is at best, now is time for us best to leave" the blonde spoke calmly, and he followed after him.

"Ay, so I fear. The more is my unrest"

"What? Leaving so soon? We still have desert you know!" Alice spoke energetically once they were at the doorway, however one look from Oz told her something was wrong. "I see, then Thank You gentlemen, make sure ya sleep well" she mock whispered as she munched on more meat.

The stage dimmed yet again as a spotlight viewed our lovely Juliet. She was seated at the corner on a step of the stairs. Ebony bangs blocking off any sight of her eyes.

"Come hither nurse? Who was that gentleman?" Leo asked when Sharon finally came. He felt like crying, he was _scared_ by what happened. Elliot kissed him… it was so unexpected that he didn't know what to do.

He…

He _loved _Elliot.

And yet it was just not possible for him.

The kiss stirred in him emotions he thought he'd locked away forever, along with those voices in his mind.

And now they overflowed within him… and he was so _confused._

"I'm afraid I know not My Lady Juliet" Sharon answered, lightly caressing his hair in form of comfort. He flinched at the contact, and the Rainsworth retreated.

"Please go ask. If he be married, my grave will be my wedding bed" Sharon left for a while, asking around.

Once she returned she spoke. "His name is Romeo, son of Montague"

Leo smiled, hidden by his long bangs, as he let the tears fall from his unseen eyes. "M-My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known much too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must fall in love '_with my best friend and beloved master…' _with a loathed enemy.

"Ara, ara, And what might this be?"

"A rhyme I've learned even now, of one I danced with is all" Leo gave a small laugh.

"Anon anon! Come let us away. The strangers have all gone" Sharon said as she offered Leo a hand, to which he reached out for and thanked Sharon as she led them both out.

And once more, the stage is engulfed in darkness.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End of Act I~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**


	7. Act II Scene I

**And Because I decided that the Review Reply thing isnt really needed, I shall just say...  
>THANK YOU to Fuumin (<strong>I havent read chapter 61 yet when I made the chapter... although I did get check some of the raw spoilers for Leo's eyes XD And the review helps a lot... though I dont know if I improved with this one...) **Felis Selita **(OF COURSE I'm Thankful, you reviewers are my inspiration XD) **The Singing Maiden **(It's okay and the balcony scene comes next chapter XD) **13RosesRDead, rachel-chanX3, and Hikari Teiruzu. Again THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! XD**

**...**

**Ok so maybe nothing except the format changed... Oh well XD I shall still be replying like this to those who asks questions (probably even the rhetorical ones cause I'm that weird XDD) I hope its okay with you ;D**

**ANYWAYS SO Sorry for the late(?) update. Apparently I was wracking my brains desperately trying to write this other fic (which is another EllyLeo) which, although I started it sometime last week, has been inspired by Chapter 61... and its going to be semi AU So when I post it I hope you can check it out :D**

**ANYWAYS AGAIN About this chapter... hmm... it's short and pretty crappy. The Prologue and Scene One of act two really werent that great to work with in terms of humor... but the good news is THE BALCONY SCENE IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! XDD That means EllyLeo fluff and maybe a bit of angst, action and a tint of drama? XP**

****... aww, no one noticed the running gag last chap :( That's it, no more Romance Novels D: lol just kidding XD****

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS NOR ROMEO AND JULIET!**

**Now, Without further ado... enjoy**

* * *

><p>"That was an awesome job Elliot! I totally felt all of the emotions coming from you."<p>

The young Nightray made it backstage; mind fixed on only one thing which concerns apologizing to his servant, only to be sidetracked by the smiling _sparkling _yet _**extremely suspicious**_ face of Oz Vessalius. '_Alright… is this what they called de ja vu?' _he thought as he remembered his encounter with the female blond_. _

Shaking his head, he ignored the blonde before him and sprinted towards what he was sure was his servants changing room. (Being lead characters meant they had more wardrobe changes than most and are thus given private rooms) Lifting a fist towards the door, he hesitated on whether he should knock or not. "L-Leo? Are you in there? I need to talk to you!" he called out instead, dropping his hand uselessly to his side.

He was about to call out again when the door opened. "Le—"

"He is currently changing, Sir Elliot" Lady Sharon Rainsworth appeared in front of him from behind the closed door, and Elliot had to stare… What was Lady Sharon doing inside Leo's changing room?

Once again shaking away his thoughts, he focused on the more important things. "L-Leo. H-how is he? W-what happened…? Does he… D-does he…" _'Does he hate me now?' _he trailed off, unable to ask the true question in fear of his heart breaking.

The guilt was next to unbearable, and coupled with that indescribable pain in his chest, Elliot swore he would probably break down…

He didn't know what the kiss was about either… he just felt his body move on its own at the last minute and he couldn't stop. Leo… his servant was always so carefree at times that Elliot hadn't even thought to think about how he would react to the situation. Having to dress up as a maiden was a challenge to any male, and even if Leo looked as if he enjoyed it, it doesn't really mean he actually did. And now he had to make it harder for his servant by kissing him…

'_Wait… c-could that have been… Leo's f-first k-kiss?'_ Elliot thought… unconsciously slipping towards the one moment of pure bliss when those soft petal lips were enclosed with him… '_But it was mine too…'_

Realizing just what he was thinking about, the young Nightray felt his heart accelerate to 100 miled per hour as his face burned. _'N-NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT IT! DAMN IT ELLIOT NIGHTRAY JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN THINKING'_ he screamed in his mind.

Sharon caught this and giggled. This managed to snap the brunette back into reality. "Pardon my rudeness sir Elliot" she began as her laughter died down. "but I think it would be best if you not see Reo for a while" she finished, he tone completely serious.

Elliot opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off by Sharon's next words.

"A maiden's heart is such a fragile thing"

'_A maiden?' _Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Uhm… Lady Sharon, although my servant's current state of dress proves otherwise, I assure you he is no Maiden" he explained, albeit a little too cautiously.

The smile the young Rainsworth passed his way made him just a little too uncomfortable. "Are you certain?" she asked.

The Rainsworth's aura alone was enough to scare a pride of lions away, couple that with the lady's smile tone of voice when she's serious and… Elliot gulped, unable to form an argument to that.

"Well we better get going now Sir Elliot, I'm afraid I have some narrating to do as you have an act. I suggest for you to wait a while to talk with little Reo, he needs time alone" Sharon explained as she walked away.

Elliot thought once to just ignore her words and barge in that room… but despite his brash nature, he does respect people's privacies… _'And this is Leo…'_ So he followed after the Rainsworth, albeit crestfallen.

"… _Little Reo?"_

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Romeo and Juliet: Act II Scene I~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"_Now old desire doth in his deathbed lie, And young affection gapes to be his heir.  
>That fair for which love groaned for and would die With tender Juliet matched, is now not fair.<br>Now Romeo is beloved and loves again, Alike bewitchèd by the charm of looks,  
>But to his foe supposed he must complain, And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks.<br>Being held a foe, he may not have access To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear.  
>And she as much in love, her means much less To meet her new beloved anywhere.<br>But passion lends them power, time means, to meet, Tempering extremities with extreme sweet"_

The Voice of Sharon Rainsworth resounded through the entire theatre, signaling the start of the Second Act. The curtain slowly rises as a single spotlight focused on the lone figure sitting atop a ledge of the stage. A glittering silver mask covered most of his face as his eyes looked up towards the makeshift starry night sky.

"Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull earth, and find thy center out" Elliot recited as he leaped off the ledge and landed gracefully on the ground with one knee bent and an arm to support him, rushing towards the darkness.

Then a couple of figures entered. Oz and Oscar Vessalius, whom have now discarded their masks, ran towards the center stage, the former of which was in search.

"Romeo? Cousin Romeo? Where are you?" the young blond called out, looking around.

"He is wise, Benvolio. I bet that he had already slipped by, on his way home to bed" the older stated. Oz did not look convinced.

"He ran this way, leaping over the orchard wall. Help me call to him Merutio" Oz said as he called out once more to no avail.

Oscar patted him on the shoulder as he spoke. "I shall conjure him as well" he breathed in. "Romeo! Madman! Passion! Lover! Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh. Cry but "Ay me!" Pronounce but "love" and "dove." Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word, One nickname for her purblind son and heir, Young Abraham Cupid, he that shot so true When King Cophetua loved the beggar maid.— He does not hear nor does he stir, the silly ape is dead but I must make him appear. Romeo I summon you in the name of the fair Rosaline!"

"He will be angered by your words" Oz told him, to which the older only laughed.

"He will not be angered by my words of truth; it is only fair and honest. All I am doing is saying the name of the woman he loves to lure him out of the darkness"

"Come, he hath hid himself among these trees, to be consorted with the humorous night. Blind is his love and best befits the dark" the younger blond explained.

"If love be blind then it can't hit the mark, and now he shall only sit under a tree to sulk. Oh Romeo how I wish you had better luck, but for now I shall bid you Good Night as I go to my trundle bed. This open field is too cold a place for me to sleep. Come on Benvolio, shall we go?" Oscar turned to Oz as he began to walk back the way they came.

Oz took one last look around before sighing in mock defeat. "I suppose tis in vain to search for whom refuse to be found" And with that they left.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End: Act II Scene I~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, anyways I Hope you liked this chapter :D<strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think XD And please dont hold back on critisisms cause they're good things XDD**


	8. Act II Scene II

**Me: *peeks from behind the curtain* Uhm... Hi everyone... uh... sorry for the late update...?**

**Anyways, I dug my own grave didnt I? TT~TT I rewrote/edited this chapter at least 5 times before I actually became a little bit satisfied with it O-O But now I'm wondering whether I just took a perfectly good plot and chucked it out the window with this sudden twist in atmosphere TT~TT Oh well. I dont think it turned out so bad :D**

**Oh, and btw. No Leo isn't going to be Gender Bent. I did think about it (yeah... =3=) but that was only because I was contemplating on a Plot for a different story and I suddenly... accidentally... connected it with this and... well, anyways I never did plan on it when I made this story so please rest assured and let me keep my head :D**

**Right, so THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO The Singing Maiden, Felis Selita, Goroshi Shikyo, Minori-chan and Fuumin FOR THE REVIEWS! XD XD**

**Again I am OMEGA SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! And so to make up for it, an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER THAT HAS A LOT, I repeat,_ A LOT_ OF ELLYLEO FLUFF! and some angst and action(?) too :D**

**Oh, and yeah, the Baskervilles makes an appearace =_= I cant think of this chapter without them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS, ROMEO AND JULIET and the little plot at the end part of the Play Scene I got from Romeo and Juliet by Hel-sama.**

**ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy this chapter :D And please tell me what you think about it :)**

* * *

><p>"Ara, A Play?"<p>

"It's Romeo and Juliet. It was hosted by the 4 Duke Houses"

"Hmm"

"It looks fun! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Patience Lily, this isn't part of our mission—"

"Why not?"

"Miss Lottie?"

"It does seem interesting don't you all think?" A figure emerged from the darkness, revealing bright pink hair and ruby eyes, but the most noticeable part of her was the blood red cape draped around her shoulders.

"Let's pay those guys a visit shall we?" Charlotte licked her lips in anticipation.

* * *

><p>"Why hello there Sir Elliot"<p>

Elliot Nightray decided to zoom straight towards Leo's changing room as soon as he finished his part in the scene yet again, but of course he just had to be obstructed, once again, by the smiling face of Lady Sharon Rainsworth, who was effectively blocking the door to his servants changing room. _'Seriously, what is WITH all of these people and smiling creepy smiles at me?' _

"U-Uhm… hello Lady Sharon" he greeted back oddly. "Can I talk to Leo now?"

The smile on the young Raisnworths face seem to brightened, in an oddly intimidating way. "I'm afraid that little Reo is still changing Sir Elliot"

Elliot twitched. "He's been in there changing for a total of 20 minutes at least, can't you let me talk to him?" the young Nightray questioned.

"My my, what ever do you mean Sir Elliot? I am merely saying that Little Reo is currently changing. It would be rude to enter a maiden's room as he changes you know" Sharon explained.

Elliot twitched again. "L-lady Sharon… what is the deal with this _maiden _stuff? I swear last I checked, Leo's a guy"

"Last you checked?" Sharon snapped towards him and the Nightray grew felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. "A-Are you saying you've _seen _him before?"

"I-it's not that weird you know… H-he's my servant after all"

"How much?"

"W-what?"

"How much have you seen?" the Rainsworth urged.

"I-I don't understand…."

"_Say it"_

"Uhm… excuse me? You're sort of causing a racket out here" a voice called out from behind the door, effectively putting a stop to the Rainsworth.

Not paying any more attention to the Rainsworth, Elliot pushed passed her and opened the door despite her attempts to stop him, and promptly froze to the spot.

He didn't really know what to expect.

Leo stood in front of the only mirror in the room, having just finished unbuttoning the white undershirt he had on and has just slipped it off.

"I told you so" Elliot heard Sharon's voice behind him, but he just stared.

For starters, Leo was… well… a guy. It was evident with the flat chest and the semi-muscular build. (I mean seriously, what would you expect?) But since when did he become so dang_ skinny. _And the black of his hair contrasted so much with his smooth pale skin, making him almost glow.

Well… considering that this wasn't really the first time Elliot has seen his servant shirtless (there was one time when they had to go to the lake for a swimming lesson about a couple of months ago) he hadn't felt so awkward then because he didn't really _accidentally _kiss him before.

'_The kiss!'_

And it wasn't even 3 seconds before his servant noticed him. "Ah, Elliot! Don't you know it's rude to barge into peoples rooms while they change? Where are your manners?" Leo tsked at him casually, taking in his stunned state. "Oh, and you're staring again"

And Elliot's face expectedly burned. "A-a-ah ah, I-I I didn't r-really I- mean" the young Nightray stuttered, unable to form a coherent response.

If he had been paying attention, he would have seen the mischievous smirk that crossed Leo's face at that. "Oh dear Elliot, I didn't think you were that kind of person. Just what kind of thoughts are going through your mind right now?" the noirette mock gasped and moved away slowly.

This only made the already flustered teen _more _flustered. "W-W-What do you mean by t-that?"

"Oh dear me little Reo, you must be careful or one day you might get attacked in your sleep. Did you know that just earlier Sir Elliot claimed to have _seen_" Sharon Rainsworth suddenly appeared right next to the black haired teen, almost hugging him protectively.

"Huh?—"

"Now that you mention it Lady Sharon, there were some instances before when I would wake up to find Master Elliot cuddling me, and I was quite sure I slept in my own bed that time" Leo mock whispered to her.

"W-WHa?—"

"Dear me, that kind of thing" Sharon mock gasped as both she and Leo stepped farther away from the brunette across the room.

"H-HEy—"

"Oh my God Elliot, I didn't know you swing that way" Leo finalized, grabbing the shirt off the chair next to him and hugging it to his chest as if hiding.

And it clicked.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!" Elliot spluttered, not even wanting to think of what his servant might just be implying, his face possibly redder than an overripe tomato. He was silenced, however, by chuckles emanating from the other two.

"We were just kidding Elliot" Leo laughed. Placing the shirt back on the stool where it once rested.

"But dear me, I didn't know you knew about those kinds of things Little Reo… just how has your Master been treating you?" Sharon commented, covering her face with a sleeve. Leo just laughed in reply.

Elliot fumed at that, and then raised an eyebrow "I do not have any hand in whatever might be running in that guy's head I swear. But I have a question… _Little Reo?" _the Nightray asked.

"It's a nickname I made for him. Isn't it cute?" Sharon claimed.

"You actually let her call you that?" Elliot asked, incredulous.

The noirette just shrugged. "Why not? I don't mind. What, you want to call me that too _Elly_?" he joked.

"No thank you. I'd prefer calling you by your name thank you very much. That aside… you two seem quite close" Elliot pointed out, his eyebrow twitching with contained irritation.

"Well, Lady Sharon was the one to make the costumes, and she's been helping me with the dresses and my lines" Leo explained.

"Glad to be of service" Sharon giggled as she opened the closet doors and took out what Elliot assumed to be Leo's next costume.

"Well, can I ask what brings you here?" Leo finally questioned, pulling down the circlet that was still on his hair and placing it on the table top.

At that, Elliot was suddenly reminded of the reason he was there. Disregarding his earlier questions, and everything else for that matter, he cut across the room and stood face to face with his servant, grabbing the noirette by the shoulders.

"Leo. How are you?" he asked sternly, eyes filled with hard determination. Leo flinched slightly.

Sharon sensed the atmosphere and decided to take a step back (and enjoy the show).

"What do you mean? O-f course I'm fine" Leo replied with a smile, but Elliot could see that it was forced.

"You don't have to hide anything from me you know" the Nightray began. "Look, what I did on stage, I swear I didn't mean it" Elliot stepped forward, Leo stepped back. "I-I just… I didn't know what came over me okay?" another step.

Leo gulped, feeling much more uncomfortable than he had in years; he could literally feel his heart trying to break free of its ribcage as Elliot towered over him. _'T-too close'_

"I-" Elliot began, his eyes were now filled with pain and regret as he rested his head on Leo's shoulder. "I'm Sorry Leo… really I am" he finished.

This time it was Leo's turn to flush, thanking the heavens that his bangs were in place and that Elliot couldn't see him. "Uhm…. I-It's alright Elliot. I- uhm, I s-shouldn't have reacted that way… I w-was just… really surprised is all" he explained, unsure of whether he should pat the guy or not, but since his arms and legs can't seem to be able to follow his brain, he just stood there.

He felt Elliot breathe a sigh of relief at that, but it only lasted a moment, because Elliot could still feel his body shaking.

"Ehem…"

The two turned towards the voice obviously belonging to Sharon Rainsworth who was currently flushed with her head averted from them.

"U-Uhm… Although I'd really hate to interrupt your… intimate… moment, but I'm afraid it is almost time for the next scene" Sharon spoke softly, taking a peep at the two and promptly failing to contain a squeal.

Elliot and Leo looked to each other and blushed in sync; of course the latter wasn't very clear due to the long ebony bangs but… yeah.

Apparently, they _were_ in a particularly intimate position; Leo was currently backed up against the wall, caged in between Elliot's arms, and their faces were so close, they could feel the others breath. Oh, and did I forget to mention that Leo was _still shirtless._

Elliot flinched back as he realized this; his face could probably work better than a stoplight. "Uh- I- Uhm- Well- Uh… yeah… I gotta go" and the Nightray was out of the room faster that the eye could blink.

Leo stared at his retreating form, letting out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding as his knees gave out underneath him. He chuckled. "That Elliot"

"So innocent isn't he?" Sharon spoke up, Leo nearly forgot about her presence again. He looked up to her and smiled.

"A little too innocent" he replied. Sharon stared at his form on the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

"What do you mean?" Leo questioned.

"The kiss sent you into quite a state of shock. I'd be more surprised if you have gotten over it this quickly" Sharon explained as she handed Leo the costume. The noirette stayed silent.

"You like him don't you? Sir Reo" it was more of a statement than a question.

"…Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Oh no, you hide it quite well. However, nothing in the name of romance can be hidden from these eyes of mine" Sharon explained with a wink of her eye. Leo laughed a bit at that, and Sharon's expression softened.

"If you like him that much, why won't you tell him?" she asked. "I'm quite sure you know he likes you as well"

Leo stayed silent. Sharon was about to just let it go when the noirette stood up and began to put on his costume.

"Because…" he began, slipping one arm inside the nightgown in his hands. "He's too innocent… too oblivious. If I ever told him, he wouldn't be able to accept it and he'd just get himself hurt, and more than anything else… I don't want to hurt him" he finished solemnly. "Besides…" he added. "I'm just a servant"

Sharon could feel tears well in her eyes as she stared at the black haired male. "That… was so beautiful Little Reo" she stated with sparkling eyes. "Such a pure hearted maiden you are"

"Lady Sharon… I beg to disagree. I swear to you I am no maiden"

"Nonsense. Within my eyes a person such as you can be no different from a maiden. Pure hearted, Elegant, Beautiful… Suffering from hidden emotions for the sake of protecting the one you love, and even enduring the thought of seeing him with someone else… It's much much much more heartwarming than any novel I have ever read. If this were to be a book then you would make the perfect heroine" she explained with her eyes sparkling. "Now that I think about it… maybe I should try polishing up on my writing skills and turn this romance into a book… what do you think Little Reo"

Leo sweatdropped at the thought, but in the end he just smiled as he tried to tie the ribbons on his back. Sharon was eager enough to help him with it.

'_Don't worry Little Reo; For the sake of Romance I will make Sir Elliot realize his feelings for you. You can count on Big Sister… and maybe I will write that book. Tee hee'_

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Romeo and Juliet: Act II Scene II~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

The curtains rose once again, revealing the scene of a beautiful garden below a tall balcony, three stories in height. The stage was shrouded in blue light, a sign that it was still night.

Our Romeo was seen below one of the low cardboard trees. "Such a beautiful garden, such a peaceful night. Let the darkness hide me, as I am devoid of light" Elliot began in a somber tone.

A spotlight went on; showering the unnaturally (and dangerously) high balcony in white light, and Romeo's attention was suddenly drawn towards it. "But wait. What light through yonder window breaks?"

At that moment, the fair Juliet stepped out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing as a breeze passed by her… him, blowing away the long ebony bangs and revealing dark amethyst eyes with rings of golden light.

And yet again Elliot was stupefied, his jaw dropping to the ground. Leo literally _glowed _at that very moment. The elegant night gown he was wearing was made of pure white silk; it was a Grecian design except the sleeves trailed long like that of a Japanese Kimono. I'm quite sure it's safe to say he looked like a goddess…

Because that's definitely what he looked like to Elliot, who was currently staring at him in dumbstruck awe.(He wasn't the only one who thinks that because backstage, Sharon was squeeing at her own handiwork, Oz is questioning if Leo really was a guy and that if he turned out to be a girl then maybe he could date 'her' which got him a beating from Alice, Gilbert is wondering how Elliot is faring living with the guy and Vincent wouldn't stop staring for some reason unknown…)

"O-Oh there he—she is, the fair Juliet, as radiant and beautiful as the rising sun. Oh how I wish she knew just how my heart yearns for her, how much I love her so" Elliot managed to recite… no, the words were automatically coming out of his mouth as his eyes refused to look elsewhere, his face beet red. "She speaks, yet she says nothing. Her eyes relay a message and I am urged to answer it. However it is not me she speaks to. As her eyes have been given duty by the most beautiful stars to shine in their place, but what if they trade places as she becomes the sky? The brightness of her cheek would outshine those stars the way the sun doth a lamp. If her eyes were in the night sky, they would shine so brightly that birds would start singing, thinking her the light of day. Oh look how she leans her hand on her cheek. Oh how I wish that I were a glove upon that hand, that I may touch that cheek" _'The Balcony just has to have the cheesiest lines in this play…' _Elliot twitched as he heard snickers come from behind the curtains. He didn't really like the balcony scene because of how slow it played out, and with his own short fuse and patience, he doesn't know if he would last in this scene.

"Oh my" Leo announced.

"She speaks! Oh speak again great goddess, for thou art as glorious to this night. More beautiful than Aphrodite of Greece or Venus of Rome, that I may be in thy presence makes my very heart sore…" Elliot whispered, twitching, still hidden in the shadows of the garden as he waits for Leo to speak.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, and if thou will not, be but sworn my love and I will no longer be a Capulet" Leo began in a monotone drawl. Everyone sweatdropped…

"Tis thy name that is my enemy, thou art thyself thou not a Montague. What's in a name anyway? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Romeo, discard thy name, which is no part of thee, and in exchange take all of me" Leo recited calmly, standing upright ready to retreat.

Elliot almost lost it, but he stumbled out of his hiding place just in time to catch up before Leo got inside. "I believe in your words and I shall follow. Just call me thy love and I shall take on a new name, never again shall I be called Romeo Montague" his voice called out from the shadows.

Leo halted by surprise. "Who are you, oh being in the shadows, who eavesdrop on my inner musing?"

"By a name I do not know how to introduce myself, dear saint, for I despise my name that is thy enemy" Elliot suddenly appeared in front of the Balcony, calm and composed. (the exact opposite of how he _really _felt) The silver mask which had stayed on his face all that time now fell to the ground.

"I have not heard much uttered from thy lips, but I recognize this voice. Aren't you Romeo, and a Montague?" the Noirette asked, carefully leaning down on the balcony railing again.

Elliot was sort of concerned now that he was closer to the balcony. It was unnaturally tall, and it was worrisome because it didn't look so stable either. "Neither, fair Maiden, if either thee dislike"

"How did you get here? And why did you come? If my relatives see you they will hunt you down"

"I would rather die than live without your love" Elliot kneeled before him with an arm across his chest as he stared up with unsure eyes, his whole body tensed.

"Oh dear Romeo, you're making me blush" he said, cupping both his cheeks. He could see Elliot sweat drop, and a smile grew on his face. "My earlier musings have caused me to feel embarrassed, and to tell you the truth I would rather forget the words I have uttered tonight, but I cannot deny these feelings so I ask you a question. Do you love me? I know you'll say yes and I'll believe you. But if you swear you love me, you might turn out to be lying. They say Jove laughs when lovers lie to each other. Oh Romeo, if you really love me, say it truly. Or if you think it's too easy and quick to win my heart, I'll frown and play hard-to-get, as long as that will make you try to win me, but otherwise I wouldn't act that way for anything. In truth, handsome Montague, I like you too much, so you may think my behavior is loose. But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove myself more faithful than girls who act coy and play hard-to-get. I should have been more standoffish, I confess, but you overheard me talking about the love in my heart when I didn't know you were there. So excuse me, and do not assume that because you made me love you so easily my love isn't serious" '_Alright… Juliet seriously talks too much… And these words are a little too close to the truth' _Leo blushed, doing his best not meeting Elliot's gaze and looking the other way.

"Maiden, …" Elliot blinked, reminded of what Sharon calls his servant… '_ookay…'_ clearing his throat, he began once again. "Maiden, I swear by the sacred moon that showers this earth in silver light—"

"Ah! Not that" the noirette cut in. "Don't swear by the moon for the moon is inconsistent. I don't want you to be the same"

"… then what should I swear by?" the Nightray asked grudgingly, dreading the upcoming annoyance.

"Do not swear at all. If you truly have to, then…" Leo trailed off for a while, feeling his heartbeat quicken... he gulped. "T-Then swear by your gracious self, that is the go… god I worship like an idol… t-then I-I'll b-believe you"

Elliot seemed to have caught the awkwardness in the noirette's lines, and he felt nervousness kick in. _'What was that about?' _"Then I swear by my heart—"

"You know what, don't swear after all" Leo cut in again. Feeling his heart beat like crazy. "Although you bring me joy, I can't take joy in this exchange of promises tonight. It's too crazy. We haven't done enough thinking. It's too sudden. It's too much like lightning, which flashes and then disappears before you can say, 'Hey look, its lightning'…" he knew he was rambling, and it was obvious he was talking faster than normal but… Leo was currently feeling very very nervous.

Elliot twitched… he knows the flow of this scene, but it doesn't mean he liked it. He was starting to feel uneasy too. There seemed to be an oppressive aura around the stage somehow, he needed to finish this quick.

"M-My s-sweet good night" Leo continued. "O-Our love is still a bud in the summer. Perhaps by the next time we meet it would have blossomed into a beautiful flower—"

"I'm trying to tell you I love you here!" the Nightray snapped… and promptly had a heart attack soon afterwards when he realized what came out of his mouth. This was a time when his patience ran out and decided that… no, he couldn't continue the script, and so comes embarrassing, suicidal, but effective shortcuts. "M-Must you leave me so u-unsatisfied?" he stuttered out, looking away from any living thing and staring at his feet.

If one would listen carefully, one would probably hear the ear splitting squeal coming from a certain brunette girl from backstage…

…And Leo's heart soared. "U-U-Uhm….."the noirette stuttered, awkwardly taking a step back. "W-What s-satisfaction could you possibly have tonight?" he asked cautiously.

"I'd be saying that we should make true promises of love, but it all means one thing. Just tell me you love me too, and then I'll be satisfied" Elliot continued, heart bashing, face burning, and disregarding everything, just wishing for the scene to end already.

Leo could tell this from where he stood and he's wishing that his Master had more patience. This was not doing any good to his heart.

"B-But I ha-have already told you my pledge of love even before you—"

"Just say it already" the brunette snapped half-heartedly, a deep red blush decorating his cheeks, refusing to make eye contact.

"I…" Leo gulped and took a huge breath. "Then I shall grant you're wish, as I… -l-love you too" he finished lamely.

And although he was prepared and with knowledge of the play, Elliot couldn't help the fluttering sensation in his heart at his servant's words; this feeling, however, was quickly overshadowed by a sudden cold chill that shot down his spine. _'What? Who…'_

From backstage, Sharon was saddened by the fact that, although this scene was to stay within her memory forever, she had to pry them apart and make herself known. "My Lady Juliet!" she called from behind the balcony.

"Y-Yes! I-I'll be right there" Leo called back. "I-I'll send a messenger to you tomorrow, at what time should I?"

"By 9 o'clock m-my love, my soul depends on it" Elliot continued, glancing over the crowd and the darker parts without making it too obvious.

Leo seemed to notice this. "I will not fail. Oh how I hate to let you go, but I myself must retreat—"

"My Lady!" Sharon called again, regretfully so.

"I understand, I cannot keep you from you're slumber. However do not forget that I will wait every second until I meet you once again" Elliot recited, quite hurriedly, meeting Leo's eyes. They had to go, now. The latter seemed to understand something and gave a brief nod.

"Good Night good night, parting is such a sweet sorrow, but I'll bid you goodnight till it be morrow" Leo finally recited, carefully making his way towards the stairs behind the door that led inside.

That was before the things went wrong. _'W-What?'_

GASP

"WHA—!"

"LITTLE REO!"

"LEO!"

Elliot was running before he could even think.

Leo didn't know what was happening; his body seemed to move on its own as he slammed over the thin railing. '_W-what…? No… I…' _fear clutched the noirette's heart as he plummeted down, evidently paralyzing him. All he knew then was that he was falling, and falling fast. He clutched his eyes shut, expecting to be met with hard cement and the searing pain of broken bones, but that wasn't what happened as he felt arms around him and the familiar warmth that could only belong to one person… he blushed, and quickly covered his face with his bangs.

"Leo! Are you alright?" Elliot asked in a panicked tone. He was gasping for breath himself, running so fast; he almost had an actual heart attack. He managed to catch the falling 'princess' in his arms just before the noirette hit the ground, thankfully, but it didn't do his arms and legs much good as they protested with pain.

"Ah! Elliot! Nice catch. Thank you very much. You saved my life" Leo stated casually (even if his heart was beating fast and he was sure his face was red).

The Nightray heir sighed in relief for a beat, but then his temper began to rise. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he wailed as he clutched the boy to his chest as a child would his precious toy, not at all paying attention to the crowd and their applause. "DO YOU REALIZE YOU ALMOST DIED?"

Leo was really starting to feel uncomfortable. Elliot was _hugging him, _and it sent a really bad case of butterflies in his stomach. "Elliot, I'm quite sure I wouldn't have died falling off a three story building. Well… I might it I were to break my spine but I was prepared for that so yeah. There'd be a lot of broken bones, but I wouldn't die" he stated matter of factly. Hoping his nervousness and heartbeat was hidden.

Elliot looked… really angry, he could tell he was going to snap. But he was surprised when the teen just sat there and embraced him. "I… I thought I lost you…"

Leo didn't know what to do, he couldn't move. The shock of both the fall and his master holding him in such a protective embrace was a little too much for his mind and heart to process, and so he just stayed there, welcoming the warmth and comfort his master was giving him.

That was, of course, before they were interrupted by a familiar, loud, earsplitting squeal… that multiplied.

And the stage went dark again...

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~END: Act II Scene II~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"Well that sure made things a little exciting don't you think?" Charlotte said from her seat at one of the empty, hidden boxes at the 3rd floor of the Opera House. "Nice work Zwei, that was well done"

The addressed Baskerville who was sitting on the railing merely giggled in reply. "That was a very fun sight"

"That guy was sooo cool! I mean did you see how he dashed and caught the other guy? It was like a prince from a fairytale or something! Oh Do it again! Do it again!" a little girl jumped in her seat a few spaces from Lottie's. Her eyes were sparkling from pure childish joy.

"Lily, calm down or you might fall off your seat again" a tall male came behind her, holding her shoulders. This managed to calm her movements, but her legs refused to cease from swinging. The man just smiled at her. "Wouldn't it be bad if they do it again? That guy might die" he said.

"Why do you care if he dies Fang?" 'Lily' asked the man.

Fang stayed silent for a little while, along with the rest of the present Baskervilles at her question. Contemplating the possible reason why most of them felt the fear of seeing another plunge to his uncertain death.

"Huh?" the little girl cocked her head as them.

"Maybe… that little boy could be important… don't you think?" Charlotte finally spoke, breaking the silence. And Zwei's laughter filled the air afterwards.

"This has become quite interesting" the white haired girl spoke through her uncontrollable laughter.


	9. Act II Scene III

**I AM SO SOSSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER LATE CHAPTER!**

**I had full day summer classes for the whole of the week, and college starts on Tuesday *gasp* dang time passes so fast TT~TT**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry again. I was... preoccupied with another fic (still that one fic!) I really really really just want to get out (I'm re-writing it and having a really hard time proceeding. I haven't even made it pass 300 words yet TT~TT But I'll be working hard on this one!) Haah, am I the Wangst Queen or what =_=**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's definitely not one of my best (again ^^;) But I hope it's acceptable.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO: Hikaru Teiruzu **(sorry but I'm not gonna spoil :D) **Fuumin, 13RosesRDead, Spiral Echo, Felis Selita, The Singing Maiden **(your free to fangirl all you want XD And Please do! XD XD ;) ) **and Rachel-chanX3 **(*patpat* Don't overwork yourself too much Rachel-chan :( , :-) Yep, Let's talk soon :D)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS NOR ROMEO AND JULIET**

* * *

><p>"Little Reo! How are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? How was it? Thank God Sir Elliot caught you. But you're not hurt are you Sir Elliot? You look kind of pale right now"<p>

As soon as the two leads made it backstage this time, they were suddenly hammered with questions courtesy of Lady Sharon Rainsworth. And because of the frighteningly sparkly look on her face that came with those questions… it was understandable why they remained silent.

"I'm fine Lady Sharon. Just a little dizzy is all" the noirette spoke first, quite flustered. Although the reason for this wasn't exactly the fall he had earlier, it was more or less his current predicament…

Apparently, even after the curtains closed, his Master refused to let him go. And so, here Leo was, being carried "Princess Style" in Elliot's arms, all the while red with obvious and understandable embarrassment (and a little of something else).

The overly huge smile and deadly sparkles that were floating around Lady Sharon just fueled his discomfort.

"R-really Elliot, y-you can put me down now. I haven't lost my ability to walk you know" the noirette pleaded. Thankfully Elliot can somehow sympathize with him as one of those "deadly Shouji Sparkles" hit him (quite heavily) on the head.

"F-fine. But are you sure you're okay?" he asked sternly, gently placing Leo down, but not completely letting go.

"Sheesh, I said I'm fine Elliot. Stop being such a worrywart" Leo commented, thankful to be back on his own two feet. He was trying not to think of how protectively his Master was still holding him right now, and he was making a point to not meet anyone's gaze.

"Well sorry for worrying about my best friend who just fell from a three story high building!" the taller of the two snapped. Grasp unconsciously tightening yet again around his petite servant's waist. Leo gasped a little at this, feeling his face burn. "What was that about anyway?"

Elliot knew something happened up there, he felt the ominous aura around the stage at that time; there was definitely someone behind it… and it wasn't unfamiliar either. He was quite sure he wasn't the only one who noticed. Xerxes Break seems to know something as he had been staring quite intently at them since the fall.

Leo stayed silent for a fraction of a minute. He didn't really know what to say as he didn't know what happened either. He decided to begin by voicing his thoughts. "I don't really know. I guess I tripped?" that was the most logical explanation. The balcony was quite small, and the railing wasn't that strong either (having had only a week to prepare. He wondered why the balcony had to be so high. But then again, the theatre itself was quite huge). Elliot became all the more worried.

"Break, do you think…" Sharon spoke as soon as she made it to the tea table.

"Yes" the albino replied silently. "It seems they are here. But why they are targeting them of all people I'm not quite sure…"

"Elliot! Leo! Are you two alright?" the people all around the vicinity turned towards the call as Oz Vessalius, accompanied by Ada (Gilbert didn't want to near Elliot and Alice was preoccupied with meat at the snack table "Those two are fine right? It's not like I need to see them or anything. Besides, there's all this meat here just begging me to eat them graph grum. Whan shom?" "Don't talk with your mouth full Stupid Rabbit!" "WHO'RE YOU CALLING STUPID SEAWEED HEAD?") dashed towards the addressed two.

"Sir Oz! Lady Ada!" Leo called back. "Elliot seems alright too but he seems to like cuddling me right now. Oh, and I'm just fine thank you" he said. Elliot flushed at his words and very very very reluctantly (yet somehow hurriedly) let go, making it a point to not meet anyone in the eye.

Ada chuckled at the sight; she very quickly noted how Elliot's face became shade darker. "That's such a relief Sir Leo. I was so worried" she made her way in front of the noirette, gently holding his hands which the noirette did not resist.

The sight sent a very strong surge of irritation inside Elliot who was just about to snap at the girl about being so _familiar _with his servant when Oz suddenly appeared right in front of him, eyes sparkling in a way that terribly reminded the Nightray heir of Sharon Rainsworth's. "W-What?" he asked nervously, just itching to get back at his servant who was currently in a very 'cheerful' conservation with the female Vessalius.

"That was AWESOME ELLIOT!" the fair haired boy in front of him began, face brightening all the more if that was even possible. "You were like a hero! You reminded me of Edgar when he saved that Damsel in Volime XI—"

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME WITH THAT EDGAR BASTARD!" Elliot cut him off with a growl, grabbing Oz by the… sparkly… collar and shaking him.

"But you were so like hi—"

"NO I AM NOT! PLEASE! At LEAST you could have said I looked like EDWYN when he saved Princess Analen from the Dark King in Volume XXI! THAT would have been a better analogy!"

"But I ha-ven't read that part… yet…." tears formed on the corners of the blonde's eyes as he slowly slid to the floor. He had been spoiled… Again! And he had been shouted at…

"…."

"O-Oy! V-Vessalius!" Elliot cried nervously, trying to get a reaction of the blond boy who now donned a fetal position, his soul visibly slipping out of his open mouth.

"Spoiled… again…. Edward…."

Ada and Leo watched the development between their charges, sharing sniggers behind closed fists.

"Ahh, Elliot made Sir Oz cry. How very mean of you" the noirette accused. Elliot paled, twitching at the tone of Leo's voice, but it was replaced by a different feeling as soon as the noirette crouched down next to the blond and began patting his head.

And Elliot can definitely tell it was anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BEING SUCH A CRYBABY ABOUT BLONDIE? YOU SAY YOU LIKE THE BOOK SO MUCH SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST READ IT ALREADY?" he bellowed.

"I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME~" Oz whined, sniffling at tears.

"Don't cry Sir Oz, Elliot is just a big bully. Ignore him" Leo comforted.

Elliot twitched. "Oy…"

"Sir Elliot isn't such a bad person, I swear. Although he can be a bully at times" Ada appeared beside the noirette, leaning over him in order to get closer to her brother.

Another twitch…

"Aaah, a really big bully" Break joined in. "He has a bad personality and no manners" Emily piped up from the albino's shoulder.

The Nightray twitched again. All color draining from his face.

"Yep, a really really big hotheaded bully" Vincent suddenly appeared out of nowhere… and near immediately beginning a glaring (in the guise of a pleasant smiling) contest with the Mad Hatter not long afterwards.

"W-what the…." twitch.

"You should apologize Elliot" Leo mock glared/pouted at the light brunette's direction, causing him to take a few steps backwards.

Elliot gave up. "I'm sorry Oz Vessalius" he grumbled. Sighing.

Leo smiled at this, while an overly _huge _grin overtook the Vessalius's face. "It's fine Elliot. Completely okay. You didn't have to apologize" Oz said. Expression completely bright.

'_Why you little….' _"THAT'S IT!" Elliot bellowed, trying to strangle the cheerful blond who was now waving a white flag in surrender. He ignored it.

Everyone else just laughed.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Romeo and Juliet: Act II Scene III~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

It was time yet again to raise the curtains. And very slowly, the stage grew lighter as to mimic the rising sun.

The lone figure on the stage strode forward, moving farther away from the entrance of a painted church. Taking a deep inhale that was meant to be refreshing, he began to talk. "The gray-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night, checkering the eastern clouds with streaks of light, and flecked darkness like a drunkard reels from forth day's path and Titan's fiery wheels"

Vincent Nightray strode across the stage, in pastors clothing, all the while reciting his lines. Although it might not be obvious to most viewers, people can tell he was not all that pleased. "Now, before the sun comes up and burns away the dew, I have to fill this basket of mine with poisonous weeds and medicinal flowers. The Earth is nature's mother and also nature's tomb. Plants are born out of the Earth, and they are buried in the Earth when they die. From the Earth's womb, many different sorts of plants and animals come forth, and the Earth provides her children with many excellent forms of nourishment. Everything nature creates has some special property, and each one is different. Herbs, plants, and stones possess great power. There is nothing on Earth that is so evil that it does not provide the earth with some special quality. And there is nothing that does not turn bad if it's put to the wrong use and abused. Virtue turns to vice if it's misused. Vice sometimes becomes virtue through the right activity…" he trailed off, contemplating what he had just narrated.

At that moment, Elliot entered the stage, yet Vincent pretended not to notice and continued. "Inside the little rind of this weak flower, there is both poison and powerful medicine. If you smell it, you feel good all over your body. But if you taste it, you die. There are two opposite elements in everything, in men as well as in herbs—good and evil. When evil is dominant, death soon overcomes the body like a cancer"

"Good Morning F-Father" Elliot greeted stiffly. Vincent smiled at him as soon as he came over, twirling a black rose in his hand.

"Ah Goodness me! Who greets me this early in the morning? Why if it isn't Sir Romeo. There must be something wrong if you get out of bed this early in the morning. Oh don't tell me… have you even slept at all? That's a very disobedient thing you know" the blonde lectured with a sly smile.

Elliot twitched, and gulped. "I-I had a sweeter rest than sleep"

Vincent mock gasped. "Oh dear lord, do not tell me you have been with Rosaline? Just what kind of sin have you committed boy?" he scolded, smirking at the panic stricken look that appeared on the boy's face at his words.

"W-W-With Rosaline?" Elliot tried to speak calmly, twitching all the while at the sinister mismatched gaze. "I-I have f-forgotten that name, and the woe that comes with it" he managed to recite, gulping.

Thankfully, the blond averted his gaze afterwards. "Well, I suppose you are still an innocent little child. I expected no more in all actuality" he smirked.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" the younger Nightray asked nervously, defiance in his tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all. But may I ask where you have been all night? It can't very well be on your own"

"…." Confusion was etched into Elliot's features, however he pushed whatever thoughts aside as he prepared for yet another of his least liked lines. "I'll tell you before you have to ask me again. I have been feasting with my enemy. Suddenly someone wounded me with love and was wounded with love by me. You have the sacred power to cure both of us. I carry no hatred, holy man, because my request will benefit my enemy"

"I'm sorry for I don't quite catch you. Will you please elaborate? A jumbled confession can only receive a jumbled absolution" Vincent spoke again.

Elliot took in a deep breath before speaking. "I fell in l-love with the Capulet's d-daughter, a-and I have found the feeling mutual. W-we are bound to each other every possible way, but we need to… t-to be w-wed" Gulp. Inhale. "I-I can tell you the details later, b-but please please agree to marry us today" the younger Nightray bowed, the words flowing out of his mouth at once, his face burning the most common (since the day started) bright red.

"My what a change! I didn't think you could move on from lovely Rosaline so quickly! You've been so obsessed with her that you had become so depressed I could feel the solemn atmosphere from miles away. But now you say you've moved on? You're not two-timing are you?" the elder Nightray teased back, ignoring his little brother's embarrassed outburst.

"Y-You scolded me often for loving Rosaline"

"I scolded you for obsessing with her my student"

"And you told me to bury my love"

"I didn't tell you to get rid of one love and replace with another"

"Don't scold me. My new love finally returns my feelings, unlike the old one" Elliot snapped defiantly. Vincent hummed.

And with a smile, he recited once more. "Oh, that's because she knew very well that you were acting like you were in love without really knowing what love means. But come on, inconsistent young man, come with me. I'll help you with your secret wedding. This marriage may be lucky enough to turn the hatred between your families into pure love. Isn't that great?" Vincent added, his smile not unlike what Break would give (nobody tell him that, there'll be a massacre otherwise)

"Then I'll be going now. I must make haste" Elliot said, all but running out of the stage at the sight of that creepy smile on his older brother's face (he was not scared!) while making it look like a normal rush.

"Don't run to fast or you might trip! Careful now Romeo!" Vincent waved, snipping a pitch black rose from it's stem.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~END: Act II Scene III~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**


	10. Act II Scene IV

**Uhm... Hello everyone... I know I haven't upated in like... forever (I'M VERY SORRY!) but I was busy with a lot of other stuff, and I could quite make out anything so interesting for this chapter TT~TT You could say it was Writer's Block and too many plot bunnies ^^;**

**On a happier note (on my part... again I apologize if it annoys you or something) I was finally able to finish the first chapter of my other fic _"Ivory and Ebony"_ I hope you can check it out. And apart from _"Eyes"_ I have another plot bunny in the making right now too TT~TT Dang, me and my EllyLeo obsession.**

Newest one would probably be out in a day or two too... or three... with Ouran High School Host Club theme... (hide's behind nearest wall hoping to not get killed)

**So anyways... a short chapter because I can't really do anything better for now with this scene's material. I can't think of any backstage works for this as well. But I will try my best for the next chapter and the next actual interesting scene :D Again VERRY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PH!**

**And THANK YOU VERY MUCH to: Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld**(sama ^^; )**, Minori-chan **(you forgot REIM! There's no way Break would have Reim massacred!)**, Mrs Xerxes Break **(thanks :D)**, Felis Selita **(thanks for your review in IE too ^^)**, Nyccha, 13RosesRDead, and AnjuHime**

**I hope you enjoy! ^^**

**And please leave a nice review too :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Romeo and Juliet: Act II Scene IV~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<strong>

"Where in the world could Romeo be? Did he even go home last night?" Oscar began as he and Oz entered the lit stage.

"Not to his father's house. I asked a servant" Oz replied, walking forward.

"Oh dear me, that fair and innocent Rosaline is going to torment him to insanity!" the older blond bellowed, faking a pained gesture.

Oz fought to keep from smiling. "I heard that Tybalt, the old Capulet's nephew, has sent a letter to Lord Montague" he relayed.

"A challenge?"

"Is it even possible?"

"Good point" Oscar laughed, the two thinking about just who was playing Tybalt, and wondering if he can even face off with his little brother. Oh well, back to the script. "But if it is then Romeo could be in trouble. He's been stabbed by a white girl's black eye. He's been cut through the ear with a love song. The center of his heart has been split by blind Cupid's arrow. Is he man enough at this point to face off with Tybalt?"

"Why? What is Tybalt's story?" Oz asked cheerily.

"Why he's tougher than the Prince of Cats"

_(Backstage: "C-C-Cats…." "Oh come now Sir Gilbert~ Man up and show you're courageous side. Here, hold little Daina for me" "WAAAAH! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME BREAK!" "What was that Prince of Cat's?" "Nyaao…")_

"He does everything by the book. He fights like you sing at a recital, paying attention to time, distance, and proportion. He takes the proper breaks: one, two, and the third in your heart. He's the butcher who can hit any silk button. A master of duels. He's a gentleman from the finest school of fencing. He knows how to turn any argument into a swordfight. He knows passado—the forward thrust—the punto reverso—the backhand thrust—and the hai—the thrust that goes straight through"

"He knows what?" Oz asked, sweatdropping at both the racket currently happening backstage, and the lines coming out of his Uncle's mouth.

"I have no idea as well; I hate these people who keep on using foreign words that are hard to understand" Oscar replied, bellowing with laughter.

And here enters the awaited Romeo, to which Oz pointed out.

"He looks skinny, like a dried herring, and he hasn't got his girl. O flesh, flesh, you've turned pale and weak like a fish. You poor poor creature which just had no luck in love, oh well. Signor Romeo, _bonjour_. Now there's a French greeting that matches your drooping style. You faked us out pretty good last night, didn't you my boy" Oscar greeted the uncomfortable brunette.

"Uhm… Good morning to you both. What do you mean I faked you out?" Elliot asked as he got slapped in the back by the older Vessalius.

"You gave us the slip, sir, the slip. Can't you understand what I'm saying?"

"Sorry, I sort of had some… uh… important business to attend to, and I must have forgotten my manners" Elliot replied, unable to understand what the taller blond was saying.

"Why so courteous now dear Sir Romeo, you seem a little different from the last time I saw you" Oscar stated with a smile. Romeo bowed as a reply.

"Oh well. Anyway, where were you last night Romeo? We were looking for you" Oz explained with a smile of his own.

Elliot… despite himself (yeah right?) blushed. Before a darker expression clouded his face at the accident that happened only a couple of scenes ago. "Oh, nowhere important. Just out for some fresh air" he recited.

"Come now Peter" a new voice resounded through the air, drawing attention to the right side of the stage where Sharon had entered along with Liam.

"I'm at your service" the brown haired man replied as they walked across the stage.

"May I have my fan" Sharon curtsied as Liam handed the object to her. She then approached the trio only a few steps from them.

"Good day gentlemen" she curtsied to them again, the three, in return, bowed to her.

"Good day fair Lady, how may we help you?" Oz began, taking Sharon's hand in his and giving it a kiss.

This only made the brunette girl giggle. "I am here in search of a young man called Romeo"

"That would have to be me" Elliot announced, pushing Oz aside and bowing again to the girl.

Sharon smirked behind her beautifully decorated fan, her eyes taking on their sparkly quality. "I see" she said as she approached him. "Well then dear sir, if you are the Romeo I am looking for then I have matters to discuss with you" she smiled up at him.

For some reason, Elliot felt scared seeing that bright smile.

"Well then, I suppose we should leave you two in peace. Romeo, are you heading to your father's for lunch?" Oz asked, walking away with Oscar in front of him.

"Yeah, I'll follow after you later" Elliot replied, gulping down the unsettling feeling in his stomach as he watched his two companions leave.

The smirk on Sharon's face was bordering on sinister now. And it was very very very uncomfortable. "Well then Sir Romeo, I must speak with you. My young Mistress sent me here to find you, her words I shall be keeping to myself, but let me tell you that if you even think of trying to hurt her… well…" she trailed off then, and Elliot was able to receive the message loud and clear, heartbeat erratic from the ominous aura.

"Nurse, I swear to you that I have no intention of ever hurting your mistress. Please send her my regards" he began, blush blossoming on his cheeks.

"You have a good heart" Sharon commented. "Don't worry, I shall tell her that"

"Uhm… tell her what, my Lady?" asked the male brunette. Sharon smiled.

"That you are willing to propose to her of course. However, I do hope that when you do so, it will be straight from your heart" she stated, taking a more knowing look within her eyes "_Little Reo loves you dearly, and he suffers from it because of your naiveté_" it was no more than a whisper, and Elliot strained to catch it.

He did not quite understand what she meant, but it was enough to send his heart on a marathon. "U-h-u-uh p-p-p-pardon….?" He managed to force out through his flushed face.

Sharon only smiled charmingly in return. "Yes?"

With a twitch of his brow, Elliot just cleared his throat, deciding to go back on the script. "U-U-Uhm, T-t-tell her to de-devise a plan to get out of her house and come to confession at the abbey this afternoon" he gulped. "A-at Friar L-lawrence's cell s-she can make c-c-confession and be m-m-m-m-a-ar-r-ried" he managed to force out, trying his best to hide his face which he knew was probably redder than a ripe tomato with the way his heart was beating. (Big understatement ^^ and effort to hide is futile in front of Lady Sharon's sparkling knowing eyes)

"This afternoon sir?" the Lady began in an all dreamy voice. "I shall relay the message. I have no doubt that she will be there. However I have a question first"

"And that is?" Elliot paused, only a few steps after his attempt to leave; this was not part of the script.

Sharon took on an inquisitive expression, half her face hidden behind her fan as she closed the distance between them. In a very hushed voice, she asked an honest question, searching for any signs that the boy in front of her might just realize what she meant. "Genuinely speaking, have you ever considered yourself being in _love_ with _him?"_

Elliot stared, dumbfounded and unable to form any coherent thought.

Sharon hid a smirk as she walked out of the stage, incredibly amused by the positive reaction from the young Nightray heir. _'He really needed a push. I wonder if anything will sprout from this…' _she thought to herself as girly fantasies filled her mind.

Leo clearly saw the expression on her face, and the flabbergasted and embarrassed look on his Master's. For some reason, an overwhelming sense of dread filled his stomach as he contemplated these. _'What did Lady Sharon do?'_

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End: Act II Scene IV~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**


	11. Act II Scene V

**Well, apparently my Best wasnt really so great for this chapter. I'll have to place "Stuttering Mess Elliot" in the next chapter to make up for it. Sharon is so manipulative.**

**On other notes, "Pandora Hearts Academy Host Club" is now running and is my new Obsession XD I hope you check it out if you have time. :D **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO: Hikari Teiruzu, Minori-chan **(XD Elly is Elly, and Elly can't do anything about that XP) **SpiralEcho **(Let us flood this fandom with ElliotLeo love~) **AnjuHime, 13RosesRDead, and Egenin **(XD)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS NOR ROMEO AND JULIET**

**I hope you enjoy! XD **

* * *

><p>The sense of dread that Leo felt only seemed to worsen when Elliot got backstage looking like he saw a ghost, not to mention the fact that he sprinted straight towards his dressing room, pushing and shoving everyone aside, without sparing anyone at all a glance.<p>

"What was that about?" Oz asked from beside him, and Leo only gave a stiff shrug. The blond seemed to be deep in thought. "I wonder what Sharon said…" he stated distractedly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really want to know" Leo stated, worried for both his Master and himself due to the Rainsworth heiress, and terrified of what could happen next. Thankfully he was speaking to Oz and the blond was nice enough to notice this discomfort.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Little Sharon is cute but she can be quite the Lady" the blond announced cheerfully.

"And what would you mean by that Master Oz?" a sweet voice called from behind the two, and they froze.

"L-L-Little Sharon! Hello, that was a great show out there" the blond supplied happily. Sharon's smile grew and Oz got the unspoken message. "Well then, I suppose I should get going. I can't let Alice eat the whole buffet table now can I?" he said, breaking off into a run.

Sharon gave a quiet chuckle at the blond's antics and proceeded to lead Leo towards his own dressing room. "Please do not worry Little Reo" she began when she caught the expression on the noirette's face. "I did not do anything too drastic. Master Elliot's reaction wasn't particularly dreadful, he only needs time"

"What did you say to him?" Leo asked instinctively, and secretly hopes she wouldn't answer because for some reason he just _knew _what it was she spoke of. And that matter was supposed to have been _confidential._

He only breathed a half sigh of relief when she didn't speak, preferring to just hand him his next costume. Without any second thought, he began to change while Sharon waited outside.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Romeo and Juliet: Act II Scene V~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

The curtains rose again, revealing an empty stage lit just bright enough to see the lone figure sitting on a grandeur bed at the middle.

Juliet stared restlessly at her door, anxious to see her messenger.

"I sent the nurse at nine o'clock, I wonder if she was able to find him… what if she wasn't? Oh, please tell me that's not so…" Leo stated, beginning to pace around the confines of the 'room'. "She can be easily distracted. Although she's over passionate she can be quite the trouble if she daydreams too long. She promised to return in half an hour but it's been 3 too long..." he sighed, sitting back down on the bed and taking a deep breath.

At that moment, the door opened and he immediately looked up. Sharon had now entered with Liam right behind her, Leo didn't hesitate. "Oh dear Nurse, what news do you have? Were you able to find him? May we please speak in private?" he asked, half calm half hurried.

Sharon smiled giving a nod to Liam, and he immediately excused himself from the room. After that she trudged her way towards Leo and sat next to him.

Leo began to recite. "Oh my dear Nurse, why do you look so sad? Even if the news is sad, tell me with a smile on your face. If the news is good, you're ruining the sweet news by playing a trick with a sour face like that" he stated lecturingly.

"Oh please let me rest, I have been running around the place and I'm out of breath. A proper Lady must be patient do you not know?" Sharon explained in the same manner, taking note of the genuine anxious look on the noirette's face.

"How can you be out of breath when you have enough breath to tell me that you're out of breath? The excuse you make to delay the news is longer than the news itself. Is the news good or bad? Answer that question. Tell me if it's good or bad, and I'll wait for the details. Is it good or bad?" Leo asked calmly, hands gripping the sheets of the bed.

A knowing smile etched itself across Sharon's face as she averted her gaze, closing her eyes. "Well, you have made a foolish choice. You don't know how to pick a man. Romeo? No, not him, though his face is more handsome than any man's, he's not the most polite man in the world, but believe me, he's gentle as a lamb and as innocent as a newborn baby, and I cannot deny that he can be just adorable. Well, do what you want. But be good. Have you had lunch yet?" she stated playfully.

"No I haven't had lunch yet. What you told me I know full well already, I… I'm asking about the… other matter" Leo forced out with a gulp.

"Oh Good lord calm down sweet Juliet, you mustn't hurry me. My head is aching and I feel exhausted from running all around town, oh the things that I do for you" the brunette stated, placing her arm on her forehead in a dramatic manner.

Leo heaved a breath as he began to rub Sharon's back to which she blushed to. "Believe me I'm sorry you're in pain, but I must must know, what did…" he trailed off, taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart. "W-what did my l-love Romeo say?"

Sharon smirked. "Your love says" she began slowly. "like an honorable gentleman, who is courteous, kind, handsome, and, I believe, virtuous…— where is your mother?" she suddenly asked, looking towards the doorway.

Leo nearly fell off the side of the bed (and everyone watching audience of backstage nearly fell of their seats). "Where is my mother… Well, she's inside. Where else would she be? What's with that answer? It makes no sense" the noirette stated, sweatdropping. The Rainsworth had to hold back a giggle.

"Oh holy Mary, mother of God. Were you always this impatient? Next time I should just let you take care of messages yourself" Sharon faked a sigh, a twinkle in her pinkish eyes. "Do you have permission to go out and take confession today?" she asked.

Leo nodded. "I do"

With a muffled girlish squeal, Sharon began to recite. "Then rush off to Friar Lawrence's cell. There's a husband there waiting to make you his bride. And don't even try to deny the red creeping up your cheeks" she squealed again, holding Leo's hands in hers.

Leo did feel his heart beat then, and no he will not deny the blush he already knew was there. But apart from all reaction, he felt the dread creeping up his stomach again remembering Elliot's state earlier. Of course he knew that this scene was going to come, but he forgot it would come so soon… With a gulp he stood up and gave a stiff bow. "T-Thank you. Please wish me luck" he stated, leaving the room with hurried strides.

'_Oh boy… what'll happen now?'_

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End: Act II Scene V~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it ^^;<strong>

**And I hope you review! XD Reviews help Elly decide his feelings using Stuttering Blushing Doki Doki-ing methods using Leo's adorableness and Vincent's Creepyawesomeness. (which would 'probably' be in the next chapter... damn I have to research on those wedding vows *dramatic sighs* *SHOT*)**


	12. Act II Scene VI

"Has anyone seen Elliot?" the semi-concerned voice of one Oz Vessalius echoed backstage as he ran in search of the youngest Nightray. "It's nearly time for him to appear, Vincent's already out on stage and the curtains will be raised any second now!" he continued, tone bordering on panic when absolutely no one could tell him.

Leo felt as if his heart was running a marathon, thoughts about the previous events have been swirling in his mind, and his stomach felt as if it was eating itself. _'__Not __particularly __dreadful __she __said__… __nothing __to __worry __about. __Right. __But __one __thing __is __that __this __is __**Elliot! **__Who __knows __what__'__ll __happen! __For __all __I __know __he __could __be denying__himself __to __death!__The __best __that __could __happen __in __this __situation __is __if __he __never __speaks __to __me __again. __The __worst__… __the __worst __is __he __could __end __up __in __a __mental __asylum!__' _

"AAAH! ELLIOT!"

"Huh?" the panicked noirette's head snapped to attention at the sudden outburst. And his sight was immediately met with familiar slate blue eyes.

"E-Elliot! What've you been up to? You're late" Leo tried to reprimand, but it came out quite lamely with the ball in his throat.

Elliot regarded the noirette for a fraction of a minute, his eyes and expression completely unreadable. (though a flush is evident on his cheeks…) He looked as if he was going to say something, but was cut short when Oz suddenly appeared and began thrusting him out on stage.

"Finally you're here Elliot! We've been delaying the scene long enough! Get out there!"

The brunette didn't even have the time to protest to the overzealous blond.

Leo only followed the two, feeling somewhat glad that his Master looked almost normal. Keyword: Almost. _'__At __least __the __insane __asylum __has __been __crossed __out__…'_

He gulped. "Well, the show must go on"

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Romeo and Juliet: Act II Scene VI~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

The curtains rose once again after a five minute delay (thankfully no one noticed) and the sound of church bells resounded throughout the theatre, complimenting the new setting and signaling the event about to take place.

"Ah…! So smile the heavens upon this holy act, that after-hours with sorrow chide us not!" the Friar Lawrence, Vincent Nightray, emotionally began; regarding the brunette male in front of him with intensity. "Such a joyous occasion is about to partake, yet a lonesome one for this is a secret for us to keep…"

Elliot was silent for a while, but it was time for Romeo to take his toll. "A… amen, amen. But whatever misfortunes occur, they can't ruin the j-joy I feel with one look at h-er. A-all you have to do is join our hands with holy words, and lo-love-destroying death can do as it pleases. I-it's enough for me i-if I can call her m-m-mi-ne…" he trailed off, gulping as he refused to meet anyone's gaze, heat rising up his cheeks.

Vincent gave a mischievous smirk. "These sudden joys have sudden ends. They burn up in victory like fire and gunpowder. When they meet, as in a kiss, they explode. Too much honey is delicious, but it makes you sick to your stomach. _Believe __me, __I __know._Therefore, love each other in moderation. That is the key to long-lasting love. Too fast is as bad as too slow" he recited, smiling down at his little brother. "Ah, here she is. Your beautiful Wife-to-be"

And in a heavily awkward moment, Leo, wearing a simple white dressing gown, dashed gracefully across the stage, landing in a reluctant embrace with Elliot. The latter averted his gaze, his face glowing.

"Oh, a footstep as light as hers will never endure the rocky road of life. Lovers are so light they can walk on a spider web floating on a summer breeze, and yet not fall. That's how flimsy and unreal pleasure is" Vincent stated bitterly. But it was immediately masked with his usual smile.

"G-Good evening my spiritual confessor" Leo greeted him, letting go of Elliot and turning to face the Friar.

"Romeo here will thank you, my daughter, for the both of us" the blond spoke.

"Then I'll give him equal thanks, to even us out" Leo replied calmly.

Romeo's words were supposed to follow after this, but Elliot, as flustered as he was, couldn't find a voice to speak, and Leo, who was quite unresponsive as well, couldn't proceed without this.

The two stood there, gazes averted from each other's, as time stretched on with absolutely nothing else happening. The audience was almost beginning to notice their discomfort, and the people from back stage were already commenting on it.

(_"__So__… __they __really __don__'__t __want __to __get __married __huh?__" __said__Oz.__  
><em>_"__It _would _be __pretty __awkward, __I __mean, __they__'__re __both __guys__…" __Gilbert __trailed __off __in __response.__  
><em>_"__Yeah __right, __like __Sir __Gil __would __mind __being __married __to __Oz-kun __**at **__**all**__**" **__teased __Break.__  
>Gilbert <em>_spluttered __out __incoherent __responses, __obviously __red __faced, __and __Oz __only __laughed.  
><em>_ "__Well, __if __it__'__s __Gil, __I __won__'__t __mind __much__" __the __blond __stated, __earning __a __very __tearful, __shoujo-ish __reaction __from __the __tallest __noirette. __And __a __completely __flushed __complexion.  
><em>_"__O-Oz__…" __the __noirette __began, __his __heart __skipping __a __beat __or __two.  
><em>_"__Hohoho, __lucky __you __Gilbert-kun__" __the __albino __teased __yet __again.  
><em>_"__Oh __shush __you __three, __I __admit __you__'__re __cute, __but __it__'__s __nearly __your __turn __out __Master __Oz. __Everything __went __in to__a__st and still __and __there__'__s __no __point __in __keeping __it __like __that.__The __scene __should __proceed __well __though__" __Sharon __explained. __Mentally __cursing __yet __sighing __at __a __certain __light __brunette__'__s __negligence on stage__ '__**Well, **__**the **__**vows **__**are **__**yet **__**to **__**come**__**'**__)_

Vincent observed the two lovebirds, a knowing look within his own heterochromatic eyes, and decided to relieve them of this awkward moment. (The audience were complaining now, too. It would be an embarrassment to keep this going.) So he cut to the chase. "Well then, I suppose it is time. Come with me, and we'll do the job quickly. Because, whether you two like it or not, I'm not leaving you alone until you're united in marriage" he stated, opening the cardboard doorway that lead inside the small cathedral. "_Literally __too __with __Lady __Sharon__'__s __help_" he mumbled to himself as he hid a smile.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~END: Act II~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**


	13. Interlude: Marriage

**OKAY! After PHAHC I Finally got When Shakespear done too! XD This is just an interlude for the wedding ****:D It's not really as good as I originally planned, but I can't for the life of me get an idea for a good enough reaction for these two! =A=**

**Ah well, still I hope you like it :D And if you don't, well... next chap's just one click away XD (Cause of my long absence I decided to post two chaps! XD Just hope their worth at least half of it though :( )**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN ANYTING!**

**And yeah, I know I crammed too many wedding speeches here, but it is Sharon making the script! *coughcough* xP Got them from the internet, "Holding Hands" is actually very beautiful *sparkles* I want to use that for my wedding *v***

**Anyways, Hope you enjoy! XD And leave some feedback if you can C:**

* * *

><p><strong>~_~_~_~_~Romeo and Juliet: Interlude~_~_~_~<strong>

_The hall was silent as all eyes are directed on the two handsome young men, although one was dressed rather beautifully in women's clothing, kneeling in front of the blond haired priest._

_The two were positioned side by side, mirroring blushes and discomfort on their faces and Vincent read out a passage from the bible._

_Soothing music filled the air as time passed, nothing making the two any less awkward. Elliot's eyes darted anywhere but at his Valet a the moment, and his heart was beating so loud he could swear it could be heard all the way out to the back of the hall. _

_He swallowed as Vincent then brought out an intricately designed Grail filled with Holy Water. Sharon thought it'd be more romantic if they were to practice older wedding rituals of drinking holy water from the same cup._

_Elliot didn't get it, but just the thought of 'Marriage' plain and simple is enough to send his mind into jumbles._

_Then suddenly, Vincent cleared his throat to catch the two's attention and began to recite. _

_He turned to Leo first._

_"Juliet, please face El—Romeo…" he corrected, causing the brunette to blush beet red yet again. "and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you" he instructed._

_Leo nervously did as told, albeit he was having quite a hard time keeping his hands steady as he grasped his Master's hands._

_Elliot still refused to look at him, pointedly staring at the ground as his face burned._

_Vincent smirked. "These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life" _

_Elliot gulped, his heart thundering._

_"These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. _

_These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you"_

_The two and everybody else gagged a bit. Vincent tried his best to keep from laughing._

_"These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time. _

_These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family _

_These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. _

_These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy _

_These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind. _

_These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you"_

_As the vow finished, Elliot had to wonder where Vincent… or rather, where __**Sharon, **__found such a ridiculous wedding vow where he could actually picture everything happening quite vividly even as he kneeled there with his hands in Leo's… He flushed again._

_Vincent rolled his eyes at his little brother as he smirked down at him. Once again clearing his throat, he began. "Romeo, please hold Juliet's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you" he began._

_Elliot shakily did as told. Shutting his eyes tight as he grasped Leo's dainty, smooth hands in his and gulped._

_Vincent smiled deviously. "These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he… pardon me, __**she**__ pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life. _

_These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go._

_These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. _

_These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times _

_These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. _

_They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. _

_These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life…"_

_They flushed._

_"These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized" Vincent paused, now placing the Grail down on the two lovebirds' intertwined hands, which they clutched automatically, not letting go of each other._

_"God, bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Elliot and Leo see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide"_

_The two snapped their heads towards the blond, a glare evident in their eyes. Vincent only winked at them, mouthing a completely insincere sorry._

_They grumbled, suddenly noticing each other and then turning away._

_"We ask this in your name, Amen" Vincent continued._

_"Now, recite your vows and drink from this Holy Grail, containing water that is pure in order to cleanse your souls of your impurities as you begin this journey together" He gestured for Leo to begin._

_Leo nodded meekly, cheeks flushed; pointedly staring at the cup in his and Elliot's intertwined hands._

_"I, Juliet Capulet, take thee, Romeo Montague, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love" he gulped._

_"On this holy day, I give to you in the presence of God my sacred pledge to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad._

_I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He stated rather hurriedly, before carefully tipping the cup towards his lips, taking a large gulp._

_Vincent smiled cheerily at this, praising the boy for actually saying all that in a constant voice. Then his attention turned to Elliot, devious smirk in place._

_Elliot felt a brow twitch, and he took a deep breath before beginning to speak. _

_"I, Romeo Montague, take thee, Juliet Capulet, to be my be-beloved w-w-ife" he gulped, taking another deep breath. "k-knowing in my heart that you w-will be my c-onstant friend, my faithful p-ppartner in life, and my one t-t-true l-l-l-love. O-On this holy day, I g-give to you in the presence of G-God my pledge to s-stay by your s-side as your f-faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad" he paused, taking a moment to steady himself._

_"I pr-promise to love you w-without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can. I will protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live" he finished, ever so gently tipping the cup to his mouth, taking a sip, and working up the courage to stare at Leo's flushed face which he knew without a doubt mirrored his own._

_"Well then" Vincent piped up, closing the book in his hands as he took the grail. "You may now kiss the bride"_

_And it's safe to say Elliot fainted._

_"E-ELLIOT?" Leo squeaked in panic as he released the blond's hands and checked to see if he was okay._

_Vincent was seriously losing his battle to keep himself from bursting out in laughter._

**~_~_~_~_~END: Interlude~_~_~_~**

**Backstage: **

"Lady Sharon… where on earth did you find such a… passionate… wedding vow?" Break inquired after the maniacal laughter died down and he could breathe properly.

Sharon's eyes gleamed at the question. "Where else?" she held out one of her most favorite romance novels.

"Wow… So that's a 'wedding' then? Doesn't look very tasty" Alice stated bluntly, taking a bite of her meat.


	14. Act III Scene I

**SO! This chap is all humor, just to warn you guys :D (Despite the... you know... *shrugs*)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>~_~_~_~_~Romeo and Juliet: Act III Scene I~_~_~_~<strong>

"I'm begging you, good Mercutio, let's give up for now. The day is hot and the Capulets are out, if we bump into them madness will ensue. You know how the sun can make people cranky" Oz Vessalius pleaded with his companion as the curtains are drawn. Pleading though his voice could sound, his expression is visibly sparkling.

Oscar laughed. "We shan't give up dear Sir Benvolio. Let madness ensue if it must. Besides, you're like one of those guys who walks into a bar, slams his sword on the table, and then says, 'I pray I never have to use this' But by the time he orders his second drink, he pulls his sword on the bartender for no reason at all!" he claimed. "Come on, you can be as cranky as any guy in Italy when you're in the mood. When someone does the smallest thing to make you angry, you get cranky. And when you're in the mood to get cranky, you find something to get angry about. It's simple as that"

"Am I really one of those guys?" Oz asked with a raised brow, an amused smile on his face.

The elder man grinned. "If there were two men like you, pretty soon there'd be none because the two of you would kill each other!"

"That's hardly likely"

"You would fight with a man if he had one more whisker or one less whisker in his beard than you have in your beard"

"I don't have a beard though. You do" the younger blond retorted playfully.

"You'll fight with a man who is cracking nuts just because you have hazelnut-colored eyes"

"Our eyes are green" Oz grinned.

"Ooh you cheeky lad, only you would look for a fight like that!" Oscar finalized, visibly enjoying the scene. "Your head is as full of fights as an egg is full of yolk, but your head has been beaten like scrambled eggs from so much fighting. You started a fight with a man who coughed in the street because he woke up a dog that was sleeping in the sun. Didn't you argue it out with your tailor for wearing one of his new suits before the right season? And with another for tying the new shoes he made with old laces? And yet you're the one who wants to teach me about restraint!" he finished, bellowing once more in laughter.

Oz laughed along with him. "If I were in the habit of fighting the way you are, my life insurance rates would be sky high" the young blond stated.

"Your life insurance? That's ridiculous" the elder blond replied, the two continuing there trudge across the stage.

"AH! GIL!" Oz suddenly exclaimed as around five men entered the stage, supposed Capulets. One of them being, as you may already know, Gilbert Nightray, aka Tybalt.

"Yo Prince of Cats" Oscar greeted as well when they were near enough, causing a near heart attack to the Raven. "So, what brings you here today?" he grinned.

"U-u-u-h-m… I-I I-uh…" Gilbert stuttered out, gulping in deep breaths as he faced his two Masters. "I-I-I'd l-like to h-have a word with one of y-y-you" he forced, putting up a tough front.

"Only one word with one of us? Put it together with something else!" Oscar began, a malicious grin on his face. "Make it a word and a blow!" said he, pulling out a fist.

… Gilbert paled considerably. "I… I will… if you give me a reason…" he trailed off, rather pathetically.

Oscar's grin widened. "Can't you find a reason without my giving you one?"

The raven gulped. "Y-Y-You hang out w-with Romeo…"

"Hang out?" The elder blond began in a low voice. "Who do you think we are? Musicians in a band? If we look like musicians to you, you can expect to hear nothing but noise!" he continued in a sing song voice, grabbing at the hilt of the sword on his belt. "This is my fiddlestick. I'll use it to make you dance. Heck— Hang out he says!" Oscar bellowed.

"Wait, calm down you two. This is a public place, you can't brawl here. Please act more rationally Sir Tybalt" Oz mock pleaded to the raven haired adult.

Gilbert froze, paralyzed by the look his Master gave him. Tears almost flowed from the corners of his eyes at the obvious evil aura surrounding the two Vessalius, almost like a rat being cornered by two hungry… c-c-c-c-c-ca...

And at that moment he was saved from the thought by the appearance of one Elliot Nightray. _'My savior!' _"May peace be with you, for here comes my man" Gilbert states as he began to make his way to the other side of the stage.

"I thought I was your man… have you replaced me already? Oh Gil you're so cruel!" Oz cried out in mock despair, turning away from the raven haired male.

And Gilbert received yet another heart attack. "N-NO! O-O-OZ! Th-that's not what I meant! I SWEAR!" he pleaded, tears now freely falling from his eyes in a comical way as he approached the blond boy, whom only stepped further away from him. "I-I-It's my line!"

"Gil replaced me…" Oz's emerald eyes stayed hidden behind his blond bangs, completely unreadable as his servant begged for understanding. His shoulders ever so slightly shaking… "_sniff"_

"I'M REALLY SORRY! YOU'RE MY MAN! YOU'RE MY MASTER! MY ONE AND ONLY I SWEAR OZ!" the noirette cried out, tears pouring like waterfalls from his golden eyes.

…..

"Pfft"

"Huh?"

"…."

And everyone simultaneously broke out laughing, accented by the young Vessalius doubled over in a fit.

Gilbert was… well, completely stoned.

"G-Gil, you… You're so… hahaha!" Oz barely got out, unable to breathe through his snickers.

"Oz…" the raven spoke softly, obviously still in tears. He only sighed as he walked dejectedly towards his little brother, who paid absolutely no attention to the crazy people just opposite him on the stage.

Gilbert straightened himself as he reached his little brother, putting up a tough front with a great deal less effort than he could with his Masters. "Romeo, there is only one thing I can call you, and that's a Villain" he recited, putting up a glare.

Elliot only stared at him, his face slightly dazed; most probably *coughundoubtedlycough* due to the last scene. "Tybalt, I have a reason to love you that lets me put aside the rage I should feel and excuse that insult. I am no villain. So goodbye. I can tell that you don't know who I am" he recited smoothy and softly.

Gilbert blinked.

So did Oz and Oscar.

The tall raven cleared his throat awkwardly, then recited "Boy, your words can't excuse the harm you've done to me. So now turn and draw your sword" he fake-growled, drawing the fake sword hanging by his side.

"I disagree. I've never done you harm. I love you more than you can understand until you know the reason why I love you. And so, good Capulet—which is a name I love like my own name—you should be satisfied with what I say." Elliot replied smoothly yet again, still dazed.

Everyone backstage actually gagged at the corniness of his lines. Break even let out a chuckle. _"If you love him so much why don't you just marry him?"_ the albino joked.

There was silence.

Elliot's face suddenly burned bright red, and he coughed, looking away.

Gilbert smiled a little at this display, forcing down an affectionate chuckle.

Oscar then snapped back from his state of confusion, discovering this as his cue. He immediately approached the Nightray brothers. "This calm submission is dishonorable and vile!" he shouted. "The thrust of a sword will end this surrender. Tybalt! Will you go against me you rat catcher?" he recited rather cheerfully, drawing his sword towards the raven haired of the two.

The older nightray paled considerably. "W-What do you want from me?" he spoke rather shakily.

Oscar grinned. "Good King of Cats…"

Gilbert squeaked.

"…I want to take one of your nine lives. I'll take one, and, depending on how you treat me after that, I might beat the other eight out of you too. Will you pull your sword out of its sheath? Hurry up, or I'll smack you on the ears with my sword before you have yours drawn" he bellowed, grin growing wider as Gilbert began to shake. Oz only urged him on from the background.

_'Sadists' _Gilbert couldn't help but think. "I-I-Ii…" he began, tears yet again falling from his eyes as his grip on his sword shook a bit. "I'll f-f-fight… you" he forced out.

The two Vessalius' rolled their eyes.

"Noble Mercutio, put down your sword" Elliot took over, walking towards Oscar and bowing ever so slightly.

Oscar smiled good naturedly at him, but turned back to Gilbert. "Come on Sir, perform your forward thrust. Your _passato" _he urged, grinning more cattishly as the older Nightray squirmed.

And with that, Oscar lunged.

"Hii!" Gilbert squeaked as he began to run away. The adult Vessalius only shrugging as he followed suit, chasing the man around the stage in what is obviously pointless circles.

"Come on Gil! Show a little backbone! Didn't you say you were gonna fight me?" Oscar urged as they already made three rotations.

"P-P-PLEASE! I-I'M SORRY!" Gilbert screamed helplessly, his sword discarded even before the chase began.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Elliot felt a twitch in his head as he watched. "I can't believe that guy is my older brother…" he mumbled.

Oz bounded up to him, patting him on the back. "Cheer up Elliot, Gil is just a useless seaweed head after all"

"OOOZ!" the raven haired man cried painfully at this statement.

"Shouldn't we try and stop them?" Elliot asked, his hands hidden in his jacket pockets as he watched the pathetic spectacle.

Oz mumbled thoughtfully for a couple of moments as he, too, watched. "Hey Gilbert! Catch!" the blond boy then called out, flinging the previously discarded cardboard sword towards its owner.

Gilbert, unthinking, whirled around to catch the sword, forgetting the older blond chasing after him.

"W-WHOA! LOOK OUT" Oscar yelled as he crashed rather hardly into the unsuspecting Gilbert, who was now holding the sword out before him, causing the two to land on the floor in a heap.

"ooouch" Gilbert mumbled as he tried to move from under the huge man.

Reim sighed as he walked zombie-like to the people on the stage. "Tybalt, I think we should probably go now" he stated.

Gilbert blinked once, twice, then nodded. Gently rolling the adult Vessalius off of him.

"Master Oscar? Are you alright?" he asked rather concernedly as the man lay still.

…

"I've been hurt" he suddenly recited.

Gilbert paled once again, and Reim just opted to bow to everyone as he dragged the now zombie-like man off the stage.

"May a plague curse both your families, I'm finished! Did he get away clean?" Oscar cried, sitting up, a hand on his chest.

Oz bounded up to him, followed slowly by Elliot. "Uncle? Mercutio? Are you hurt?" the little blond asked.

"Yep, it's just a scratch. But it's enough! Someone please call me a doctor!" at his words, Oz nodded and went off.

Elliot stooped beside him. "It'll be… alright" he started rather awkwardly. "That wound can't be that bad"

Oscar grinned at him. "No, it's not as deep as a well, or as wide as a church door, but it's enough. It'll do the job. Ask for me tomorrow, and you'll find me in a grave. I'm done for in this world, I believe. May a plague strike both your houses! I can't believe that dog, that rat, that mouse, that caT! could scratch me to death! That braggart, punk villain who fights like he learned swordsmanship from a manual! I can't believe it!" Oscar recited rather dramatically, complete with wild gestures. But despite the gruesomeness his words implies, he still has a somewhat cheerful grin on his face.

Elliot twitched yet again, feeling more than a little awkward. "Oookay… uhm…. Sorry… for now helping…?"

Oz then returned to the stage and Oscar immediately called out to him. "Benvolio! Take me inside some house or I'll pass out!" he winked at both of them as he pretended to fall. Oz caught him just before he reached the ground, grinning as well.

"May a plague strike both your families! They've turned me into food for worms. I'm done for. Curse your families!" was Oscar's final words before the two blonds dramatically exited the stage.

The lights dimmed considerable as a spotlight focused on Romeo, who walked up the middle.

He was disgruntled to say the least, but he recited nonetheless. "This gentleman Mercutio, a close relative of the Prince and my dear friend, was killed while defending me from Tybalt's slander—Tybalt, who had been my cousin for a whole hour! Oh, sweet Juliet" he blushed, looking down. "your beauty has made me weak like a woman, and you have softened my bravery, which before was as hard as steel…"

Another spotlight turned on, revealing the young Vessalius as he walked melancholically towards the brunette at the center. "Oh Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio is dead! His brave spirit has floated up to heaven, but it was too early for him to leave life on earth" he cried dramatically, bowing his head low with a hand above his heart.

Elliot regarded him only for a moment. "The future will be affected by today's terrible events. Today is the start of a terror that will end in the days ahead"

"Ah!" cried Oz again. "Tybalt comes forth again!"

The lights brightened, and Gilbert then entered the stage again; looking a whole lot worse than Oscar did really, but that doesn't matter now does it? ^^

Elliot took a couple of steps forward, face stony as he acted out. "He's alive and victorious, and Mercutio's dead? Enough with mercy and consideration. It's time for rage to guide my actions. Now, Tybalt, you can call me "villain" the way you did before. Mercutio's soul is floating right above our heads. He's waiting for you to keep him company on the way up to heaven. Either you, or I, or both of us have to go with him" he recited, brandishing his very real, might I add, Nightray heirloom.

Gilbert merely looked like the living dead, tears, snot and all dripping down his face. He didn't really look up for anything.

A few moments passed by in silence, and Elliot sighed. He turned to Oz who just shrugged, making a running his hand across his neck in a gesture the brunette recognized.

Elliot shrugged as well, approaching the raven haired man. He raised his sword and unfeelingly thrust it through the man's underarms.

_GASP! _Rang out from the audience, and Gilbert just let himself fall backwards, looking stiff as a board.

Elliot pulled his sword back out, and suddenly, random people started entering the stage. Oz bounded up to him.

"Romeo, get out of here. The citizens are around, and Tybalt is dead. Don't stand there shocked. The Prince will give you the death penalty if you get caught. So get out of here!"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Just my luck" he stated, sheathing his sword before walking languidly out the stage.

"The man who killed Mercutio! Where did he go?" Reim came running, dressed more formally in a soldier-ish uniform to prove he was playing a different role.

"Tybalt is over there" Oz stated rather cheerily, pointing towards Gilbert.

Reim sweat dropped, opting to clean his glasses before approaching the raven. Oz skipped right after him.

"Get up, sir, and come with me. I command you by the authority of the Prince to obey me" Reim recited stiffly, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Oz bent down next to the stoned raven, poking him on his sides not quite eliciting a response.

Then suddenly, once again, Duke Rufus Barma appeared on center stage from out of nowhere on a high horse, Alice running about and stopping next to him.

"Where idiotic beings who started all this ruckus?" the red haired duke inquired behind his ever present fan. Reim bowed.

Oz did as well as he stood up. "Oh, noble prince, I can tell you everything about the unfortunate circumstances of this deadly fight. Over there Tybalt is lying dead. He killed your relative, brave Mercutio, and then young Romeo killed him" he stated honestly.

Alice huffed. "The seaweed head was my freakin nephew! He was my brother's son for crying out loud!" she howled, appearing pretty pissed. "Oy! Prince! You're supposed to be in charge here so take revenge for this guy by killing someone from the Montague family!" she demanded, pointing to the unmoving Gilbert as if he was trash or something.

Barma regarded her cooly before bringing his attention back to Oz, who was waving energetically at the brunette girl. "Benvolio, who started this fight?" he inquired calmly.

Oz did a mock salute to him. "Yes sir. Tybalt started the fight before he was killed by Romeo. Romeo spoke to Tybalt politely and told him how silly the argument they were having was. He mentioned that you wouldn't approve of the fight. He said all of this gently and calmly, kneeling down out of respect…. Well, not really, it was actually pretty creepy. But he could not make peace with Tybalt, who was in a a pretty pathetic mood and wouldn't really listen much. Tybalt and Mercutio then began to fight each other fiercely… well actually Tybalt was just running away and Mercutio was chasing after him. Romeo and I just watched in the sidelines. Then suddenly Gilbert stopped and Mercutio crashed into him. I don't really get what happened, but Mercutio died and Mr. Reim came and dragged Tybalt away. But pretty soon he came back, and Romeo who was overcome with the desire for revenge just killed him. Then Romeo ran away when Tybalt fell dead. I'm telling you the truth, I swear on my life" he said, holding a palm out above his head with the other over his heart.

By the end of Oz's summary, everyone in the hall was sweatdropping.

Duke Barma spoke first, clearing his throat. "I… see…" he trailed off.

Alice crossed her arms. "Well if Oz says so" she shrugged, walking out to grab a piece of meat from the buffet table behind the curtain.

Barma sweat dropped as he watched her go, but only shrugged as well. "Romeo killed Tybalt. Tybalt killed Mercutio. Who should now pay the price for Mercutio's life?"

"Not Romeo, Prince. He was Mercutio's friend. His crime did justice's job by taking Tybalt's life" Oz explained.

Barma stared at him from behind his fan before looking up to the side. "And for that crime, Romeo is hereby exiled from Verona. I'm involved in your rivalry. Mercutio was my relative, and he lies dead because of your bloody feud. I'll punish you so harshly that you'll regret causing me this loss" he stared down once more, sending a shiver up the small blond's spine. "I won't listen to your pleas or excuses. You can't get out of trouble by praying or crying, so don't bother. Tell Romeo to leave the city immediately, or else, if he is found, he will be killed. Take away this body, and do what I say. Showing mercy by pardoning killers only causes more murders" he stated, then turns around and disappears once again in a puff of smoke.

Oz gulped. "Yes sir…" he spoke in a small voice, a nervous smile on their face.

The curtains then draws to a close.

**~_~_~_~_~END: Act III Scene I~_~_~_~**


	15. Act III Scene II

**O.O ...**

**Uhm... hi... yeah... been a while ^^**

**...**

**...**

**Uh... yeah... XD *hidesunderarockyesI'mstillalivessu***

* * *

><p>Backstage found a still stoned, lifeless Gilbert bent over a tea table with a cheery Oscar sitting beside him, a glass of wine in the blond's hand. Elliot sighed when Oz, who was smiling nervously, entered through the velvet curtains.<p>

"Duke Barma can be really scary when he wants to be huh?" Oz spoke. "He seriously fits the part... though I do hope he can enter and exit the stage like normal people do..."

Elliot only nodded, not really caring about whatever it was the Vessalius was talking about. Well hey, he was banished and he wasn't feeling all too well either. The anxiety he felt from during the balcony scene was back. Not as bad as then, but still bad.

And he was also worried about Leo now.

**¬_¬_¬_¬_¬Romeo and Juliet: Act III Scene II¬_¬_¬_¬_¬**

The curtains rose as always and the spotlight focused on Leo, who was once again on center stage, sitting on the bed in Juliet's bedroom.

"I wish night would come faster" he began, not quite sure if his pride would take to reciting all his lines in this particular scene. "Because when night comes, then Romeo would leap into my arms, and no one will know" and at this point, he decided it's too embarrassing. "Love is blind, and so fits the night. I'm feeling impatient, like a child on the night before a school trip. I hope my love would come soon" he stated with a sigh.

At that moment, rustling sounded from the speakers and Sharon appeared on stage, walking towards the teen with tear filled eyes.

Leo noticed and was immediately worried. "Oh Nurse, what is it? Why do you look so upset? Is my Romeo not coming?"

Sharon gave a sniffle, rubbing a delicate finger under her eye as she turned away. "'Tis a sad day, My Lady Juliet, a truly awful day! He's dead. He's dead! And we are ruined!" she sobbed, sitting on the bed and burying her face in Leo's shoulder.

The noirette felt his breath catch in his throat, eyes widening in shocked disbelief. "C-Can God be so jealous… and hateful…?" he recited, the emotions ringing in as he watched the Nurse sob.

"Romeo is hateful, even though God isn't. Oh, Romeo, Romeo, whoever would have thought it would be Romeo?" Sharon cried, her acting piping up as she began to make over exaggerated movements, rising up from the bed and dancing across the stage.

Leo sweatdropped at the act and tried to keep up. He stood up, projecting a grieving, angered face. "What kind of devil are you to torture me like this? This is as bad as the tortures of hell. Has Ro-omeo killed himself?" he asked, voice shaking for effect. "If you say 'Yes' then I will no longer be myself. If he's been killed, say "Yes." If not, say "No." These short words will determine my joy or my pain" he recited as seriously as he could.

Sharon continued her act, real tears flowing from her magenta eyes. "I saw the wound. I saw it with my own eyes. God bless that wound, here on his manly chest" he stated, putting a hand over her chest. "A pitiful corpse, a bloody, pitiful corpse... Pale as ashes and drenched in blood. All the dried blood was so horrible that I fainted…" she shivered.

"Oh, my heart is breaking. Oh, my bankrupt heart is breaking. I'll send my eyes to prison, and they'll never be free to look at anything again. I'll give my vile body back to the earth. I'll never move again. My body and Romeo's will lie together in one sad coffin!" Leo announced, turning around to hide his twitching face and falling to his knees.

Sharon clasped her hands in front of her, facing opposite of the noirette behind her. "Oh, Tybalt, Tybalt, he was the best friend I had. Oh, polite Tybalt, he was an honorable gentleman. I wish I had not lived long enough to see him die" she recited sweetly, the words echoing around the stage, her eyes glassy.

Leo's head snapped to her, confusion alight in his face, fighting back a sigh. "What disaster is this? Has Romeo been killed, and is Tybalt dead too? Tybalt was my dearest cousin. Romeo was even dearer to me as my husband. Let the trumpets play the song of doom, because who can be alive if those two are gone?!"

"Tybalt is dead, and Romeo has been banished. Romeo killed Tybalt, and his punishment was banishment" Sharon stated, all drama suddenly disappeared.

"So. Romeo's not dead" Leo sighed. Then, "Oh God, did Romeo's hand shed Tybalt's blood?!"

"It did. Oh it did!" Sharon ran to him, gripping both his hands in hers. "Curse the day it happened but it did…"

The noirette took a deep breath in preparation for his next lines. "Oh, he's like a snake disguised as a flower. Did a dragon ever hide in such a beautiful cave? He's a beautiful tyrant and a fiendish angel! He's a raven with the feathers of the dove. He's a lamb who hunts like a wolf! I hate him, yet he seemed the most wonderful man. He's turned out to be the exact opposite of what he seemed. He's a saint who should be damned. He's a villain who seemed honorable. Oh nature, what were you doing in hell? Why did you put the soul of a criminal in the perfect body of a man? Was there ever such an evil book with such a beautiful cover? Oh, I can't believe the deepest evil lurked inside something so beautiful!"

And then as an afterthought "Then again I only knew him, like, what… three days?"

Sharon did a double take. "Four actually, including today" she clarified, causing Leo to nod in confirmation and everyone to sweatdrop. And then back was the drama. "Ooh there is no trust! No faith! No honesty in men! All of them lie. All of them cheat. They're all wicked! Ah, where's my servant?—Give me some tea!—These grieves, these pains, these sorrows make me old. Shame on Romeo!" Sharon announced, getting carried away as tears flew from her eyes.

Leo sighed. "I hope sores cover your tongue for a wish like that! He was not born to be shameful" he explained with a pout. "Shame does not belong with Romeo. He deserves only honor, complete honor. Oh, I was such a beast to be angry at him."

Sharon gasped in mock-outrage. "Are you going to say good things about the man who killed your cousin?!"

The noirette merely tilted his head. "How do I even know he actually killed my cousin? I mean, sure he's a hothead who loves to wave around a sword but… oh…" he blinked.

"OY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU IMPLYING BY THAT!" A certain voice resounded from backstage, barely being held back by a back-from-the-dead-and-laughing-Oscar and Oz.

Leo raised a brow and then cleared his throat. "Am I supposed to say bad things about my own husband? Ah, my poor husband, who will sing your praises when I, your wife of three hours, have been saying awful things about you?" he paused. "Why the heck did you have to get in trouble only three hours after getting married? But why, you villain, did you kill my cousin? Probably because my cousin the villain would have killed my husband!" another pause. "But I think that's unlikely… although he _did _threated to kill him once…"

Sharon gaped. "He did?" she asked, disbelieving. Backstage, everyone else followed suit, turning towards the raven haired, still lifeless Gilbert with shocked faces.

Leo nodded. "Yep. I think he said something along the lines of '_If you hurt my Master, even if it's you I'll show no mercy' _Pretty cool of him now that I think about it" he smiled.

Sharon nodded once. "Indeed" she mumbled, eyes sparkling.

Backstage, people's attentions then turned to Oz, who awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, nervous laughter from his lips.

"But back to topic" Leo began again. "I'm not going to cry any tears. I would cry with joy that Romeo is alive, but I should cry tears of grief because Tybalt is dead. My husband, whom Tybalt wanted to kill, is alive. Tybalt, who wanted to kill my husband, is dead. All this is comforting news. Why, then, should I cry? There is news worse than the news that Tybalt is dead, news that makes me want to die. I would be glad to forget about it, but it weighs on my memory like sins linger in guilty minds. Tybalt is dead, and Romeo has been banished.

That banishment is worse than the murder of ten thousand Tybalts. Tybalt's death would be bad enough if that was all. Maybe pain likes to have company and can't come without bringing more pain. It would have been better if, after she said, "Tybalt's dead," she told me my mother or my father, or both, were gone. That would have made me make the normal cries of sadness. But to say that Tybalt's dead and then say, "Romeo has been banished." To say that is like saying that my father, my mother, Tybalt, Romeo, and Juliet have all been killed, they're all dead. "Romeo has been banished." That news brings infinite death. No words can express the pain. Where are my father and my mother, Nurse?" he asked, a little out of breath even as he stated his lines.

"They are crying and moaning over Tybalt's corpse. Are you going to join them? I'll bring you there" she replied

"…is Glen Baskerville there too" Leo couldn't help but ask, I mean, it _is _his beloved servant who was killed…

Sharon blinked once, twice, three times, before… "He's been dead one hundred years, why would he be there?" she asked.

Leo nodded. "Good point"

**Funeral Scene:**

"Oh my cute little servant… you were so cute and reliable when you were small and now you've become so pathetic… I knew I should've kept you away from Jack" Glen Baskerville mumbled in monotone beside Gilbert's deathbed.

Beside him, Jack Vessalius gasped in mock-outrage. "And what are you supposed to mean by that Glen? That's so mean!"

_Why the heck are two supposed-to-be-dead-for-over-one-hundred-years legendary personas from Sablier conversing beside me? _Gilbert had to ask himself, feeling cold sweat on his forehead as he tried to keep as still as possible.

Across from the legendary figures, Alice munched on some meat. "The heck are those two?" she mumbled between chews.

**Back to Juliet:**

"So I guess all that waiting was for nothing" Leo sighed, falling back on his bed. "So Romeo's not coming" he sighed again.

"I can go call him for you if you want. I think he's at Friar Lawrence's" Sharon offered.

Leo jumped back up, pulling a prop-ring from his finger and handing it to the girl. "Then please do! Give this ring to my true knight! And tell him to come here to say his last goodbye" he let out.

Sharon curtseyed once and went on her way. The stage dimmed once again.

* * *

><p><strong>~_~_~END: Act III, Scene II~_~_~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YES IT HAS been two years and this chapter is SO not worth it TTwTT<strong>

**But anyways, It's been so long since I was in the PH fandom ;A; In fact I really haven't caught up in the manga yet but I heard it was almost over? ;~; TT~TT (But I still have my neverending love for Elliot TTwTT) AAnd suddenly I just decided to update...? ^^;; (If anyone's curious, PHAHC has a chapter coming up too ^^)  
><strong>

**Well uhm...**

**eeto... Tadaima...? **


End file.
